De Vacaciones
by Niky Orochi
Summary: ¿Que creen que pasaría si todos los personajes del KOF se van juntos de vacaciones? [YAOI: Kyo x Benimaru; Iori x Kyo; y algunas sorpresas más]
1. La habitación 666

"La habitación 666"

Un día Gesse decidió darles vacaciones a todos los participantes del KOF ya que los veía muy cansados y sabía que ellos no podrían descansar por sus propios medios, ejemejemsontodospobresejemejem, y así llamo a su hijo.

\- Rock, tienes el número de alguien del KOF?  
\- Mmm… El de los Bogard, el de Kusanagi y creo que por ahí el de los Meira… Por?  
\- Comienza a llamar a todos, nos vamos de vacaciones!

Así Rock llamo a Terry, Terry llamo a Kyo, Kyo llamó a Benimaru, Benimaru llamo a…. Bueh, y ya todo el KOF estaba enterado, bueno, todos menos alguien de quien se estaban olvidando.

Riiiiiiggg!

\- Moshi, moshi? –Contesto la gruesa voz-  
\- Hola Iori! Sabias que mañana todos los participantes del KOF nos vamos de vacaciones!? Y por su puesto que son pagas porque todo es cortesía de Geese~~ Vas a venir, no?  
\- Mature, no necesito que Geese me pague unas vacaciones. Además, no soportaría tener que estar con todos los demás mocosos del KOF  
\- Pero Iori! Dale, va a estar divertido! Además, hace cuanto que no te tomas unas vacaciones? Porfas di que si!  
\- No, Mature, no tengo tiempo. Sayonara! –Cuelga- Vacaciones pagadas por Geese? No me hagas reír…

Riiiiiiggg!

\- Toma de nuevo el teléfono- Moshi, moshi?  
\- Hola Yagami, por que no nos acompañas mañana en el descanso que nos dio Geese?  
\- Vice? No me digas que tu también vas a molestar con eso?  
\- No, yo solo llamo por que me dijeron que invitara a todos los del KOF que conocía… Yo no te obligo, pero solo piensa: Kusanagi va creyendo que tu no y para él será como… unas vacaciones de ti. Acaso piensas darle el gusto?  
\- Kusabaka va a ir?!  
\- Ya te dije que no pienso obligarte, si no quieres no vengas, él que se lo pierde eres tu… –Corta-  
\- Grrr… Ya va a ver ese Kusanagi, voy a ir le guste o no!  
\- Y? Lo convenciste, Vice?  
\- Jaja Debiste escuchar como se puso cuando le nombre a Kusanagi! Para mañana a la tarde ya lo tenemos en la playa –Ríe-  
\- Genial! Y… Qué te parece que debo empacar? –Sacado todo del armario con emoción-  
\- Hay Mature, lleva lo de siempre y listo –Gota-  
\- Bueno, solo preguntaba… -Ofendida-

Sábado a las 6:00 de la mañana en la puerta de la gran mansión Howard, ya se encontraban varios participantes esperando a que los demás llegaran y el castaño protagonista charlaba tranquilo con su rubio compañero hasta que...

\- Ese no es Yagami?! –Grito Chris al ver al pelirrojo que se aproximaba-  
\- Estas teniendo visiones, mira si Yagami va a venir! –Le respondió Yashiro cruzado de brazos-  
\- No, es enserio… Es Iori… –Dijo desilusionado Kyo, viendo como el nombrado se paraba a su lado- Y tu que haces aquí?  
\- Que? Acaso no estaban invitados todos los participantes del KOF? –Le contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
\- Si, pero nunca te imagine capaz…  
\- Tranquilo Kusanagi, solo vengo como alguien mas que quiere sus merecidas vacaciones, no te pienso hacer nada  
\- Mmm… Voy a tratar de creerlo, pero espero q eso no sea necesario –Mirada furtiva-  
\- Iori! Que bueno que llegaste! –La rubia se le cuelga del cuello-  
\- Mature, me podrías soltar?  
\- Hola Iori, que bueno de decidiste venir  
\- Hola Vice, me quitarías a esta de encima?  
\- Mature, suéltalo de una vez…  
\- Bueno, bueno –Lo suelta- Solo estaba saludando  
\- Ehhh… Kyo? –Benimaru se acerca lentamente a este- Por que no nos vamos mas allá? –Señalando un lugar mas alejado- Acá esta todo el loquero presente…  
\- El castaño observa que se encontraba rodeado por Chris, Yashiro, Shermie, Vice, Mature y Iori- Tienes razón –Gota-

En eso aparece el "gran" Geese y comienza ha indicar como será el viaje y etc, mientras los demás distraídos solo pensaban en llegar y ponerse a holgazanear por ahí.

\- … Y así se van a organizar las cosas esta semana. Ah! Y por cierto, ya que yo no puedo ir por cuestiones laborales, mi hijo se va a encargar de todo  
\- QUE?! –Grito el rubio sorprendido-  
\- Si hijo, te vas a tener que encargar de todos ellos. Después de todo te tienes que ir acostumbrando, algún día organizaras el KOF como tu padre, no?  
\- Pe… Pero…! –Atónito-  
\- Quédate tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, hasta luego!  
\- Vacacioneees! –Gritaron todos y entraron corriendo al micro, arrastrando también al confundido Rock quien todavía no caía en lo que su padre le había asignado-

El micro era lujoso y cabían perfectamente todas las personas que habían subido en él, pero aun así había un pequeño problema… los asientos.

\- Salí! Yo me siento con Iori!  
\- No! Yo me siento a su lado!  
\- Vice, Mature, me da igual quien se siente a mi lado mientras no molesten  
\- Pero yo llegue primero!  
\- Mentira! Fui yo!  
\- Con permiso~~ -El rubio se sienta al lado de Iori mientras las otras dos discutían-  
\- Ash! –Gritaron ambas al unísono-  
\- Que? Iori dijo que le daba igual quien se siente a su lado y como vi que ninguna de las dos tomaba el lugar…  
\- Iori! –Ahora miraron enojadas a este-  
\- Suspira- Ya dije que me da lo mismo, ustedes dos vallan a sentarse a otro lado y listo, no se pueden estar peleando por una tontería como esa  
\- Esta bien… –Aceptaron las dos con bronca y se fueron refunfuñando a unos asientos mas alejados-  
\- Mhh… Que bueno que esas dos entrometidas ya se fueron y nos dejaron a nosotros dos solos, no Iori? –Decía con voz picara mientras se abrazaba al pelirrojo haciendo circulitos con el dedo sobre su pecho-  
\- Mientras no me molestes esta bien –Poniéndole la mano en la frente de este separándolo-  
\- Como vos quieras, bombón –Le guiña un ojo y luego ríe-

Mientras tanto en un par de asientos más atrás se encontraba cierto castaño mirando la escena con odio.

\- Que pasa Kyo? –Pregunta preocupado Benimaru al chico que tenía sentado a su lado-  
\- No, nada… -Respondió sin sacar la vista de los otros dos-  
\- Mira para donde lo estaba haciendo Kyo- No me digas que te preocupa ese tonto de Ash?  
\- No! –Lo mira enojado a Benimaru- Que voy a querer yo de ese rubio creído?  
\- Nada, solo digo, me pareció ver un poco de celos en tu mirada…  
\- Y porque voy a estar yo celoso de Ash?!  
\- No lo se, después de todo me tienes a mi –Lo toma del mentón-  
\- Hace que Beni lo suelte y mira para otro lado- Si…  
\- Que pasa? No me digas que te cansaste de mi –Haciendo puchero-  
\- No! Como me voy a cansar de vos?  
\- Entonces dame un beso!  
\- Ehhh… Beni, medio KOF nos esta mirando…  
\- Entonces no me quieres? –Cara de perrito mojado-  
\- Si que te quiero, pero… -Suspiro- Bueno, esta bien –Lo tomó del mentón dándole un pequeño beso-  
\- Mientras tanto un asiento detrás Shingo celoso miraba por la ventana tratando de distraerse de la escena que tenia delante- [Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando…!]  
\- Shingo, estas bien? –Pregunto preocupada la chica de trenza sentada a su lado-  
\- Eh? Ah! Si, gracias Yuri  
\- De nada –Sonríe algo tímida-  
\- Y tu con quien viniste?  
\- Yo... Eto… Sola  
\- Sola? Pero porque?  
\- Es que mi hermano no podía venir y ni loca pensaba traer a mi viejo, así que decidí venir yo sola  
\- Ahhh… –Se queda pensativo-  
\- Pero no te preocupes, de seguro la voy a pasar fenomenal –Enseguida agrego-  
\- Si, me parece que en estas vacaciones va a ser difícil aburrirse –Ambos ríen-

Pocos metros más adelante.

\- Hey, Yashiro! –La pelirroja llama al chico que estaba sentado detrás suyo- Mira quienes se están llevando bien!  
\- Quienes? Quienes? –Pregunto curioso Chris sentado al lado del peliblanco-  
\- No seas metiche, enano –Lo reto Yashiro sacudiéndose el pelo-  
\- Hey! No hagas eso! –Fastidiado-  
\- Y que vas a hacer vos para evitarlo, peke? –Ríe burlonamente-  
\- Grrr… Ya vas a ver! –Se le tira encima y se comienzan a pelear-  
\- Y se podría saber cuando ustedes dos se van a llevar bien? Parecen dos nenes chiquitos –Dijo Shermie viendo como los otros dos se mataban-  
\- No por favor! No armen lio! Se los suplicó! –Rogo Rock sentado junto a Shermie-  
\- Chris deja de "pegarle" a Yashiro y mira al rubio- Ah… Con que tu eres el idiota que esta a cargo, no?  
\- Hey pibe! Más respeto!  
\- Jaja me alegro de que tu estés a cargo, así vamos a poder hacer lo que queramos –Ríe-  
\- Ya Chris, déjalo en paz, no es su culpa que su padre no note no es capaz ni de organizar un SF –Dijo el peliblanco mientras reía junto al menor-  
\- Cállense! Ustedes no estarían aquí si no fuera por mi padre!  
\- Y vos tampoco –Agrego Shermie con una sonrisa- Presiento que estas van a ser unas vacaciones muuuy divertidas Jejeje  
\- Ayuda… –El rubio se hace chibi del susto mientras los 3 hijos de Orochi reían malévolamente-

Desde los primeros asientos contemplando muy preocupado la patética escena.

\- Ehhh… Billy?  
\- Que quieres, Eiji? –Contestó el rubio medio dormido-  
\- Geese nos mando para vigilar a Rock, no?  
\- Sip  
\- Me parece que él ahora esta en problemas…  
\- Déjalo, él sabe cuidarse solo  
\- Pero…  
\- Eiji, dije que te quedaras tranquilo. Además, nosotros solo vamos a intervenir si realmente pasa algo grave  
\- Suspira- Esta bien, pero si luego le pasa algo no digas que no te lo advertí  
\- Oke, oke. Ahora solo déjame dormir…  
\- Perezoso –Gota-

Y así todo el viaje fue un quilombo total, hasta legar al enorme hotel privado de 50 pisos con vista al mar, piscina, cancha de tenis, y no se que otras mil lujosas estupideces mas…

\- Todos entran al hotel- Wooooooow...!  
\- Yo quiero ir a la piscina!  
\- Vamos a la cafetería!  
\- Mejor a las canchas!  
\- No, vámonos a la playa! –Se pusieron a discutir todos-  
\- Tranquilos todos! Yo soy el que decide las cosas acá –Se impuso Rock tratando de calmar la multitud- Primero se tienen que elegir las habitaciones que son de a pares y…

Antes de que termine de hablar todos se abalanzan sobre el mostrador de la recepción para tomar una llave y correr a la habitación designada.

\- Habitación 666? –Leyó Kyo en la llave que había podido conseguir mientras recorría el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta con el numero indicado- Bueno, por lo menos espero que mi compañero de cuarto no sea…. –Abre la puerta- Yagami?!  
\- Kusanagi?! Que haces aquí?! No me digas q…?  
\- Por favor dime que esta no es la 666!  
\- Como me gustaría mentirte...


	2. Primer día de sol, arena y mar

"Primer día de sol, arena y mar"

\- Suspira y entra a la habitación- Esta va a ser una semana difícil… –Se sienta en una de las camas-  
\- Ni me lo digas. Bueno, podría haber sido peor, me podrida haber tocado con Crimson –Gota-  
\- Yo pensé que te llevabas bien con él… -Baja la cabeza al recordar lo del autobús-  
\- Que?! Por supuesto que no! Ese rubio es el ser mas molesto del universo! Incluso mas que tu  
\- Ah… Gracias?

Toc, toc, toc

\- Yo atiendo –Se levanta y abre la puerta-  
\- Kyooo-chan! –Se le tira encima-  
\- Benimaru… Me asfixias… -Azul con los ojos en cruz-  
\- Hay, gomen –Lo suelta y se levanta- Y quien te toco como compañe…? -Se queda viendo al pelirrojo- Ah, bueno  
\- Hola Nikaido –Tono seco-  
\- Hola Yagami –Igual-  
\- El castaño se levanta también- Y como veras mi compañero de cuarto es Iori –Gota-  
\- Yagami, que te parece cambiarme la habitación, eh?  
\- Y tu con quien estas?  
\- Con… Bueno… Shingo  
\- No gracias, prefiero quedarme con Kusanagi  
\- Como quieras –La da la espalda- Luego no me vengas rogando que te cambie de habitación

\- El rubio voltea tirándose a los pies de Iori- Por favor, te lo suplico! Cámbiame de habitación! –Suplicaba chibi con lagrimas en los ojos-  
\- Ya te dije que no, suéltame! –Sacudiendo la pierna para que lo suelte-  
\- Pooooorfiiiiiis! –Cara de cachorro-  
\- Benimaru, ya te dijo que no, no seas cargoso –Lo reto Kyo-  
\- Le hace caso al castaño y ahora es a él a quien mira suplicante- Pero, Kyo!  
\- Yo no tengo problema de pasar una semana con él, no te preocupes  
\- Esta bien… -Suspira volviendo a la "normalidad" y mira a Iori- Pero ni creas que podrás robarte a mi Kyo –Tras la amenaza se va-  
\- Si, como digas… Kyo, como le haces para salir con este loco?  
\- Yo no salgo con él, solo… él sale conmigo  
\- Aja –Asiente mirándolo raro-

Tocan la puerta de nuevo

\- Esta vez yo atiendo! –El pelirrojo abre la puerta y se encuentra con Yuri en malla- (No sean babosos que no era bikini! XD)  
\- Eh… Chicos, vamos a ir todos a la playa, vienen?  
\- El castaño se acerca a la puerta- Yo si –Mira a Iori- Y tu?  
\- Mmm… No lo se… No me gusta mucho el mar  
\- Dale, no querías tus merecidas vacaciones?  
\- Si, pero…  
\- Listo, esta decidido! -Mira a Yuri- Ustedes vallan yendo, nosotros luego los alcanzamos  
\- Oke! -Se va-  
\- Kyo, nunca dije que si  
\- No seas caprichoso, no te vas a morir por un poco de sol, arena y mar  
\- No me importa lo que digas, yo no voy a ir y punto –Se cruza de brazos-

Diez minutos después en la playa:

\- Kusanagi, es la primera y última vez que te hago caso  
\- Yo no le veo lo malo  
\- Ahora mismo podría estar descansando en el hotel  
\- No seas vago!  
\- Mira quien habla de vagos! Tu solo estas ahí tirado en la arena  
\- Se llama "Tomar sol", baka. Además, no se de que te quejas si tu eres el que esta tirado debajo de la sombrilla sin hacer nada… No me digas que estas tomando sombra?! –Asombrado-  
\- Tarado! Tsk… Sabes que no me gusta el sol

En eso unas chicas se paran frente de los dos, tapándole el sol a Kusanagi molestandolo.

\- Hey, ustedes dos salgan de ahí!  
\- Y si no quiero? –Contesto la rubia-  
\- Vice, Mature, que quieren ahora?  
\- Hola Iori! No quieres venir a jugar volley? –Propuso la castaña-  
\- Yagami, anda así estas me dejan en paz y tu de paso haces algo…  
\- Kusanagi, tu no me das ordenes  
\- Dale Iori, así somos tres contra tres –Insiste Mature-  
\- Quienes juegan? –Pregunto más interesado-  
\- Mai, Rock y Andy contra nosotros tres  
\- Oke –Se levanta- Pero si perdemos las mato!  
\- De veras vas a jugar? –Kyo se levanta sorprendido-  
\- Solo es una partida de volley, ni que fuera para tanto. Además, tu no querías que juegue?  
\- Si, pero nunca pensé que aceptaras jeje  
\- Bueno, vamos o no? –Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono-

Al llegar a la cancha se encontraban esperándose Rock, Andy y Mai con su ajustada bikini roja. (Ahora si se puede babear XD)

\- Chicos, miren a quien consiguieron de tercero! –Grito Shiranui con una sonrisa-  
\- Ya la tenemos ganada! –Confirmó Andy tratando de provocar a sus contrincantes-  
\- Hey Yagami, ten cuidado de no prender fuego la pelota! –Le grito Rock entre risas-  
\- Mira quien habla de saber controlar el fuego, Howard –Le contesta este con su típica sonrisa sádica en el rostro-  
\- Bueno, no se comiencen a pelar, no estamos en el KOF –Dijo Kyo tratando de calmar la situación-  
\- Kyo! –Lo señala- Hace de árbitro!  
\- Pero… Iori, porque yo?  
\- Por que yo lo digo –Mirada furtiva-  
\- O-Oke! Que comience el partido! –Anuncio algo temeroso-

Ya llevaban una hora del partido y Mai, Andy y Rock se encontraban cansados sentados sobre la arena mientras del otro lado de la red Iori, Vice y Mature festejaban su victoria, bueno, "festejaban" porque Mature se burlaba del otro equipo, Vice se daba aires de ganadora y Iori todavía jugaba con la pelota haciéndola girar en su dedo.

\- Fin del partido! –Anunico el castaño- Gana el equipo de Iori, Vice y Mature!  
\- Y como era que ustedes iban a ganar? –Los cargaba la rubia-  
\- Esta bien, esta bien, yo soy buen perdedor y admito mi derrota –Dijo Rock tratando de acabar con el asunto-  
\- Y claro, de tanto perder uno se acostumbra jajaja –Ríe Vice-  
\- Ya! Vice, Mature, déjenlos en paz! Y vamos a comer que tengo hambre –Se quejo el pelirrojo-  
\- Que raro…  
\- Vos cállate, Kusanagi!  
\- Mmm… Tienes razón, ya se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que regresar al hotel para comer –Comentó el rubio a cargo del grupo- Chicos! –Le grito al resto- Volvamos al hotel que ya es la hora de cenar!  
\- Comida?! –Todos voltean dejando lo que estaban haciendo- Siiiiii! –Regresan corriendo al hotel en forma de horda hambrienta-  
\- Hasta que por fin me hacen caso… -Suspiro-

Ya todos en el comedor del hotel estaban bañados, hambrientos y después de un largo día de playa se morían por cenar lo primero que les pongan en la mesa. El único problema, para la mayoría, era que las mesas estaban estrictamente ordenadas por habitación, sin excepción alguna.

\- Iori, si tengo que cenar contigo por lo menos ten un poco de modales  
\- Que? Si no hice nada  
\- El pollo no se come con las manos, para eso están los cubiertos  
\- Ni que fueras tan delicado -Toma los cubiertos- Algo más?  
\- Si, hazme el favor de bajar los pies de la mesa  
\- Baja los pies- Bueh, no te quejes más, vos estas apoyando los codos!  
\- Si, pero por lo menos eso no me quita el apetito a diferencia de tus groserías  
\- Por favor, no me digas que nunca comiste el pollo con las manos o con los pies sobre la mesa? Así es más cómodo…  
\- Si, pero cuando tenía cinco años!  
\- Suspiro pesado- Esta bien, "mami" –hace el gesto de las comillas-, ya me porto respetuosamente en la mesa para que no me retes –Se sienta derecho y Kyo nota que este le lleva una cabeza de altura-  
\- Oke, pero no te sientes tan derecho que me haces parecer bajo –Algo avergonzado-  
\- Jejeje tienes que tomar la sopa, Kusanagi  
\- Y ahora quien es la "mami"? –Ríe-

Mientras tanto en una mesa cercana.

\- Grrr… -Gruño el rubio mirando a los otros dos-  
\- Eh… Benimaru?  
\- Que queres, Shingo?!  
\- No… Nada… Solo… Solo quería avisarte que tu comida se enfría… No me pegues –Asustado-  
\- No eres tu al que le voy a pegar precisamente… –Mira con odio a Iori quien reía junto a Kyo- Ya me las vas a pagar, pelirrojo atrevido!  
\- Escúchenme todos! –Dijo Rock subiéndose al gran escenario que se encontraba al fondo del comedor captando la atención de todos- Ya son las 11:00 de la noche y todos deben ir a sus respectivas habitaciones…  
\- Todos comienzan a tirarle cosas mientras le chiflan-  
\- Déjenme terminar!  
\- Todos se quedan quietos-  
\- Pero recién a las 12 se apagan las luces, oke?  
\- Le siguen tirando cosas comenzando una revuelta-  
\- Kyo, mejor vámonos, esto se va a poner feo -Dijo el pelirrojo viendo que ya estaban por volar sillas-  
\- Si, tienes razón

De inmediato Iori sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Kyo sacándolo rápidamente de entre la multitud iracunda hasta llegar a su piso y entrar a la habitación.

\- Uf! Por poco y casi terminamos metidos en ese lió…  
\- El castaño se tira boca arriba sobre una de las camas- Si, por poco y pasamos a la historia  
\- Hey! Yo duermo ahí, salí –Parándose frente-  
\- Y quien decidió eso? -Sin levantarse-  
\- Yo por que llegue primero a la habitaron esta mañana  
\- Y que con eso? Tu duerme en la otra y listo  
\- No, por que la otra es chica e incomoda. Kusanagi, hazme caso o te saco por las malas  
\- Si claro, no me hagas reír –Tono sarcástico-  
\- Vos lo pediste, Kusabaka –Lo toma de los pies y jala pero Kyo se toma de la cabecera de la cama haciendo que Iori se queda con sus zapatos en la mano- Lindas medias a puntitos –Ríe-  
\- Y que te importan mis medias, Yagami?! –Se sienta y le lanza una almohada-  
\- Ah no! Esto no se va a quedar así! -Toma el almohadón que este le tiro Kyo y se lo estampa en la cara-  
\- Mmmm! –Logra quitárselo- Yagami!  
\- Que?  
\- Sácate los zapatos antes de subirte a la cama!  
\- Se sienta en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda y se saca los zapatos- Ni mi mamá era tan molesta -En eso siente algo pesado sobre su espalda-  
\- Solo bromeaba~~  
\- Salí q no soy mula –Mirada furtiva-  
\- No quiero!  
\- Porque contigo todo es por las malas?  
\- Oh, oh… -Notando lo que seguía-  
\- Iori voltea tirando a Kyo de espaldas sobre la cama y lo acorrala poniéndose en cuatro sobre él- Y como era que decías? –Sonrisa sádica-  
\- No… Nada… -Se sonroja-  
\- [Mmm… Vamos a jugar un poco con Kyo muajaja] Y entonces por que te sonrojas, Kusanagi?  
\- No estoy rojo!  
\- Si, claro -Tono sarcástico- Que, acaso yo te pongo nervioso? –Se le acerca mas-  
\- Claro que no! –Corre la cara a un lado avergonzado-  
\- Mmm… No es lo que a mi me parece  
\- Kyo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba todo rojo y no dejaba de temblar, acaso podía ser verdad que Yagami lo ponía nervioso? Podía ser que el odio que habían sentido por años ahora se convirtiese en deseo? O tan solo el pelirrojo jugaba con sus sentimientos?- Iori, yo…

De pronto se va la luz.


	3. Pasado por agua

"Pasado por agua"

\- Gyaaa!  
\- No es para que grites como niña, tan solo se fue la luz!  
\- Ah… Go… Gomen… -Todavía algo asustado-  
\- Suspira- Va a ser mejor que nos vallamos a dormir –Se levanta liberando al castaño- Esta noche te dejo dormir en esa cama, pero mañana me toca a mi -Se acuesta en la otra- Buenas noches  
\- Oke… Buenas…. Noches –Intentando asimilar todo-

A la mañana siguiente ya todos se encontraban desayunando y, para los que se habían ido antes de que comenzara el desastre la noche anterior, les sorprendió encontrarse con media recepción quemada, un auto en medio del comedor y un montón de policías y bomberos interrogando a Rock quien trataba de explicarles, entre un montón de destrozos más.

\- Menos mal que nos fuimos a tiempo -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía asombrado el desastre-  
\- Sí… -Contestó Kyo todavía medio dormido-  
\- Buenos días Iori, me alegro de verte sano y salvo esta mañana! –Dijo el rubio mientras se paraba a su lado-  
\- Hola Crimson, que paso anoche?  
\- Todos en desacuerdo a lo que había ordenado Rock destrozaron el lugar tratando de matarlo y por el incendio tuvieron que cortar la luz unas horas…  
\- Ahhh… Así que fue por eso… –Se dijo Kyo a sí mismo haciendo memoria-  
\- Ehhh… Si como sea, el tema es que Rock todavía intenta convencer a los policías de que no es nada grave, así que por ahora nadie puede salir del hotel -Se pega mas al pelirrojo- Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí nosotros dos?  
\- Mmm… No lo se…  
\- Dale! Prometo que te vas a divertir! –Antes de que Iori pudiera elegir el rubio lo jalo de la mano llevándoselo a quien sabe donde-  
\- El castaño termina de despertarse- No! Iori, no vayas! –Ve que ya no están- Ups…

El rubio llevó a Iori hasta un gran ascensor de puertas plateadas y al entrar marcó el último piso.

\- A dónde vamos? –Preguntó intrigado el pelirrojo-  
\- Jeje quedate tranquilo, te dije que te vas a divertir –Se apoya contra una de las paredes de metal-  
\- Como si pudiera confiar en ti -Hace lo mismo y se mete las manos en los bolsillos-

No pasaron muchos minutos más y el ascensor se detuvo anunciando el piso 50.

\- Cincuenta? –Sale de la caja metálica junto a Ash-  
\- Sip, no es bonita la vista? –Camina unos pasos más adelante y luego voltea hacia Iori con una sonrisa-  
\- Mira a su alrededor notando que ahora se encontraban en medio de la terraza del hotel, la fresca brisa los acariciaba frente a la mejor vista hacia toda la ciudad y sobre todo al mar- Sí, debo admitirlo… -Camina hasta el barandal y mira hacia abajo- Mmm… Seria divertido tirar a alguien desde esta altura –Sonrisa sádica-  
\- Se para a su lado- Iori! No digas eso!  
\- Que? Es verdad, queres hacer la prueba? –Mida malévolamente-  
\- Iori! –Tono de reto-  
\- Esta bien, esta bien, ya sabes que odio la violencia… Y entonces qué quieres?  
\- Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo…  
\- Lo interrumpe- Crimson, yo no me llevo así contigo y lo sabes muy bien, qué quieres de mi?  
\- Suspira- A ti te gusta Kusanagi, no?  
\- Alterado ante la pregunta- Tú sabes que yo soy un Yagami y eso sería imposible!  
\- Iori, no te estoy preguntando lo que permiten o no los clanes, te estoy preguntando lo que tu sientes –Mirada seria-  
\- Yo… La verdad… -Se queda un momento pensativo- Un momento! Y por qué tengo que decirte eso a vos?!  
\- El rubio no puede contenerse y abraza a Yagami- Se que tú nunca serías capaz de corresponderte, pero… si tan solo tuviera un beso tuyo…

Mientras tanto Rock, que ya bastante atareado estaba, le dio la orden a Kusanagi de ir a avisarle a todos que se reúnan en la recepción porque se había llegado a un acuerdo, y el castaño sin más que hacer, acepto subiendo los 49 pisos avisando a todos habitación por habitación.

\- Uf! Ya está… Creo que ya son todos –Sube de nuevo al ascensor para volver a la planta baja- Un momento… El hotel tiene 50 pisos? –Se queda mirando el botón que anunciaba 50 en color dorado- Oke -Lo toca y sin tardar las puertas se abren dejándolo pasar a la terraza pero la escena que vio al instante hizo que no pudiera dar ni un paso más- I… Iori…  
\- El pelirrojo se separa de Ash y ve al sorprendido castaño parado a unos metros- Kyo!  
\- Kusanagi shockeado toca el botón de un piso cualquiera haciendo que las puertas vuelvan cerrarse-  
\- Yagami volta mirando enojado al rubio- Lo hiciste a propósito!  
\- Y yo que sabía que Kusanagi estaba ahí? –Se encoge de hombros inocente-

+++Flash Back+++

\- Sé que tú nunca serías capaz de corresponderme, pero… si tan solo tuviera un beso tuyo…  
\- No! –Lo separa bruscamente- Y sabes muy bien que nunca te daré un si  
\- Pero Iori, aunque sea una oportunidad –Cara de nene inocente que solo quiere un dulce-  
\- No…  
\- Por favor, Iori-kun… -Tono aun mas inocente-  
\- Un hilo de sangre corre de su nariz- Te dije que no! -Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar de vuelta hacia el ascensor-  
\- Pero Iori, espera! –Corre hacia el pelirrojo tomándolo del brazo, haciendo que voltee, y le estampa un beso-  
\- Se escucha la campanilla del ascensor anunciando su llegando al piso- I… Iori…

+++Fin Del Flash Back+++

\- Grrr… -El pelirrojo tenia ganas de darle una buena paliza al rubio, pero no tenia tiempo así que de inmediato comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia donde creía que podía haber huido Kusanagi-  
\- Mientras tanto en la habitación Kyo confundido se sentía muy mal sin comprender que era lo que en realidad le molestaba. De pronto escucha a alguien entrar-  
\- Kusanagi… Lamento que vieras eso…  
\- Vete, no molestes! –Contesto sentado sobre la cama dándole la espalda a Iori-  
\- Pero Kusanagi, solo fue un mal entendido  
\- Si, claro –Tono sarcástico- Además, no se porque te molestas en venir a explicármelo… O porque me molesto, soy un idiota  
\- Kusanagi, no digas eso -Se sienta a su lado- Yo soy el idiota… No se si esto este mal o no, pero… –Lo toma del mentón haciendo que lo mire-  
\- Se sonroja ante el contacto y la poca distancia pero aun así no se resiste, estando mas confundido-

Toc, Toc, Toc¡!

\- Iori suelta a Kyo inmediatamente- Yo atiendo -Se levanta a abrir la puerta-  
\- Mientras tanto se encierra en el baño- Esto no me puede estar pasando -Se moja la cara un par de veces y luego se mira en el espejo- Soy un Kusanagi! –Toma una toalla y sale del baño secándose como si nada- Quien era? –Le pregunta al pelirrojo quien estaba cerrando la puerta nuevamente-  
\- Era Kensou, dijo que según Rock se iba a organizar un torneo de natación en la piscina del hotel y participemos o no tenemos que ir.  
\- De seguro tu te quedaras acá tirado, no?  
\- No, pienso participar  
\- Enserio? –Ríe-  
\- Y tu?  
\- No, es solo que…. No quiero. Bueno, si vas a participar es mejor que te des prisa o sino vas a quedar en ultimo lugar!  
\- Oke –Sin dale mucha importancia-

Pronto ya todos estaban en la gran piscina olímpica del hotel, los que se habían anotado en el torneo se estaban preparando para competir mientras los que no miraban desde unas gradas a un lado de la piscina.

\- Con que el pelirrojo va a participar, eh?  
\- Kyo voltea- Benimaru! Tu no participas?  
\- No, no es lo mió, y vos Kyo-chan? Pareces muy interesado a pesar de no participar  
\- No, solo miro  
\- Y… Ya que todos están distraídos con lo del torneo, por que no vienes un rato a mi habitación?  
\- Pero Rock dijo que participemos o debemos estar aquí  
\- Y que? Ayer Rock dijo que nos acostemos a las 12:00P.M. y yo lo hice a las 3:00A.M. Dale, vamos!  
\- No, Benimaru, solo quiero quedarme acá viendo a… -Se detiene antes de terminar la frase- viendo a todos como compiten  
\- Lo mira serio por unos instantes- Kyo… -Lo toma de las manos- Por favor, dime que me sigues amando  
\- Kyo corre la cara a un lado- Claro que te quiero…  
\- Kyo! –Lo suelta- Mírame a los ojos! –Le dijo en una orden-  
\- Benimaru, por favor no…  
\- Lo sabía -Dijo con la vos quebrada y se fue corriendo-  
\- No, espera! –Esta a punto de salir corriendo tras el rubio cuando de pronto una voz anuncio por los parlantes el comienzo de la competencia y ya no pudo escapar de entre la multitud- [Será mejor que luego hable con él, no quiero perder nuestra amistad, aunque… La verdad no se bien que decirle…]  
\- Preparados, listos y… YA! –Grito Rose a través del micrófono anunciando el comienzo de la carrera-

De inmediato las chicas del público empezaron a alentar a los competidores.

\- Dale K'!  
\- Tu puedes Kensou!  
\- Gánales, Yashiro!  
\- Te falta poco, Robert!  
\- En eso cierto castaño se levanta y grita- Vamos Iori que vas ganando!  
\- Todos enmudecidos voltean mirando sorprendidos-  
\- Kyo avergonzado se vuelve a sentar- Pe-Perdon… Solo me deje llevar por la emoción

En ese instante Rose toca el silbato anunciando el fin de la carrera y haciendo que todos pasen de ver a Kyo a mirar intrigados quien fue el gran ganador.

\- El ganador de esta ronda es… Iori Yagami!  
\- El pelirrojo sale de la pileta y el castaño va a alcanzarle una toalla- Toma, lo hiciste muy bien  
\- Gracias –Contesta sin darle mucha importancia-  
\- Ahora la competencia femenina! –Dice la rubia mientras ella también se enlista-  
\- Y desde ahora anuncio yo! –Dijo Soiree tomando el micrófono-  
\- De acuerdo –Rose le alcanza el silbato y cuando da media vuelta para ir a competir sin querer choca con Kyo empujándolo a la pileta- Ah! Gomenazai!  
\- Me párese que no va a salir… -Dijo Soiree viendo que el castaño no subía a la superficie y salían miles de burbujitas de esta-  
\- Estúpido Kusabaka! –Se tira de cabeza a la pileta y va hasta el fondo encontrando al castaño inconsciente- [Si será idiota…] –Lo toma y sale a la superficie donde todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba asombrados-  
\- Gyaaaaaa! Kyo esta muerto! –Grito Athena espantada-  
\- No esta muerto –El pelirrojo deja al castaño en el piso y se arrodilla a su lado- Solo esta inconsciente –Apoya su oreja en el pecho de este notando sus débiles latidos- Pero si no hacemos algo pronto si lo estará…


	4. Sentimientos cruzados

"Sentimientos cruzados"

\- No esta muerto, solo esta inconsciente… Pero si no hacemos algo pronto si lo estará  
\- Y que debemos hacer?! –Pregunto Mary viendo al chico tirado en el piso-  
\- Alguien mas sabe R.C.P.?  
\- Todos negaron con la cabeza-  
\- Entonces si no queda más opción…

Pronto Kyo despierta sobresaltado dando una gran bocanada de aire, encontrándose rodeado por una muchedumbre de gente quienes lo miraban sorprendidos.

\- Tose- Que…? -Tose- Que paso?  
\- Rose accidentalmente te empujo al agua y por lo visto no sabes nadar -Le respondió el pelirrojo arrodillado a su lado-  
\- En verdad lo siento! Fue un accidente! –Se disculpo la rubia apenada-  
\- Tienes suerte de que Yagami sapa dar respiración boca a boca, sino estarías muerto -Dijo Yuri admirando la sabiduría del pelirrojo-  
\- Respiración… Respiración boca a boca?! –Entre avergonzado y atónito-  
\- Tendrías que agradecérmelo, te salve la vida  
\- [Yagami me salvo la vida?!] Do… Domo arigato! –Se levanta de un salto-  
\- Me parece que esta más que agradecido por ello –Susurro Vanessa con una sonrisa picara en el rostro-  
\- De seguro! Solo míralo, esta todo sonrojado -Respondió de igual manera Kasumi entre risas-  
\- Kusanagi no pudo evitar escuchar estos comentarios haciéndosele un nudo el la garganta- Go-Gomenazai! -Sale corriendo-  
\- Woow se fue como alma se la lleva el diablo, que le abra pasado? –Pregunto Whip viendo como el castaño se alejaba-  
\- Con la vergüenza que acaba de pasar yo tampoco hubiese dudado en correr –Respondió Hinako-  
\- Mejor lo sigo, nunca se sabe cuando volverá a cometer una estupidez –El pelirrojo se levanto yéndose por donde lo había hecho el castaño-  
\- Espera Iori, me falta darte tu pre…! -Ve que este ya no esta- tu premio… –Suspira- Tsk, después que no me venga a reclamar –Se quejo la rubia-  
\- Hey Rose! Tenemos que comenzar ya la competencia femenina o no terminaremos mas! –Le grito Soiree a través del micrófono-  
\- Soiree! No ves que estoy a tu lado?! Acaso quieres dejarme sorda o que?! –A punto de matarlo-  
\- Jejeje gomen, gomen, no me lastimes… jeje –Gota-

Mientras tanto Kyo corrió hasta la recepción donde cansado se detuvo entre la puerta de entrada y los ascensores donde, por suerte en ese momento, no pasaba casi nadie excepto personal del hotel.

\- Esto es demasiado! Ya no sé que voy a hacer con…!  
\- Con que?  
\- Voltea encontrándose con el pelirrojo- Iori! Creí que te quedarías en la piscina...  
\- Y dejar que mojes todo el hotel para que luego me echen a mi la culpa? –Le tira una toalla-  
\- La toma- Oh, perdón…  
\- Kusanagi, deja de pedir disculpas, no mataste a nadie  
\- Solo es que… No se, me siento muy confundido y que todo lo que hago últimamente esta mal…  
\- Tranquilo, de seguro es tu propia idiotez –Ríe-  
\- No es gracioso!  
\- Bueno esta bien, no te enojes –Apoya su mano sobre su hombro-  
\- Suéltame! –Se separa- No necesito el consuelo de nadie… -Le da la espalda- Y menos de alguien como vos, Yagami  
\- Se quedo petrificado por unos instantes frente a las palabras de Kyo pero enseguida tomo su conocida fría postura- Como quieras, Kusanagi –También le da la espalda haciendo énfasis en su apellido y comienza a caminar de regreso a la piscina- Pero luego no vengas rogándome  
\- Quédate tranquilo, no lo are…

Y así todo el resto del día tanto Iori como Kyo no se dirigieron ni siquiera la mirada, evitándose o ignorándose el uno al otro casi infantilmente, como si no existiera el uno para el otro y viceversa.  
El sol ya se había metido hace rato y eran alrededor de las diez, todos habían cenado y esa noche, por decisión de Rock para que no lo maten, se había decidido que podían quedarse levantados todo el tiempo que quisieran mientras no salieran del hotel, así Iori decidió salir al gran jardín de este.

\- Alza la vista al cielo sin detener su marcha- [Nunca había visto una noche tan estrellada y…] -En eso choca con alguien- Pero por que no te fijas por donde demonios…!? –Baja la vista encontrándose con quien menos deseaba- Kusanagi?!  
\- Pe-Perdon, yo solo…! –Nota de quien se trataba- Yagami?!  
\- Deja de seguirme!  
\- No te estoy siguiendo!  
\- Minuto de silencio por parte de ambos-  
\- Ladea la mirada- Pero admito que no me desagrada cruzarte… -Confeso el mas bajo-  
\- Lo mismo digo… -Unos minutos mas de molesto silencio- Y… Todavía no quieres consuelo? –Dijo recordando lo de esa tarde-  
\- Tsk… Solo estaba fastidiado  
\- Porque te salve, cierto?  
\- Si… Aun te debo la vida –Se sienta en un banco de madera cercano-  
\- Si claro, no puedes ni cuidarte a ti mismo y quieres devolverme el favor? –Se sienta a su lado-  
\- Si puedo cuidarme yo solo!  
\- Oke no te enojes otra vez, Kusanagi. De todas maneras me lo podrías pagar de otra forma…  
\- Nani?! –Se sonroja-  
\- Como por ejemplo… Podrías hacer todos mis trabajos por un mes!  
\- Ah… -Suspiro- Con que a eso te referías –Gota-  
\- Y acaso en que pensabas?  
\- No, nada! –Mira el cielo- Que bonita noche…  
\- Hace lo mismo- Lo mismo pensé yo…  
\- Iori…?  
\- Que pasa, Kyo? –Sin sacar la vista de las estrellas-  
\- Yo… Estos días me eh dado cuanta de que… Bueno, creo que… -Los nervios no le permitían terminar de armar la frase-  
\- Tranquilo –Pone un dedo sobre los labios del castaño indicándole que guarde silencio- Hay momentos donde las palabras sobran… –Deslizo la mano hacia su mentón alzándole el rostro mas cerca de suyo-  
\- Sus labios estaban muy cerca, tanto que cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, Kyo sonrojado inconscientemente cerró los ojos entregado al momento cuando de pronto-  
\- Kyo-chan!  
\- De inmediato Iori suelta a Kyo y este dirige su mirada hacia quien había gritado- Be-Benimaru! –Completamente rojo-  
\- Tan solo venia a hacer las paces, pero por lo que parece ya tienes con quien entretenerte!  
\- No! Yo solo…!  
\- Nada de peros, Kusanagi! Lo nuestro se termino! –Dio media vuelta y se fue refunfuñando-  
\- Benimaru, por favor espera! –Sale corriendo tras el rubio-  
\- Suspira- Va a ser mejor que yo ya me valla a dormir –Iori cansado de las interrupciones se levanto tranquilo dirigiéndose a su habitación-

Tercer día por la mañana de KOF vacaciones en la playa, habitación 501:

\- Ehhh… Billy?  
\- Mmm… No molestes…  
\- Pero, Billy!  
\- Eiji, es muy temprano para que estés molestando -Se sienta en la cama- Que quieres? –Se refriega los ojos intentando despabilarse-  
\- Es que… Si Geese nos mando para cuidar a Rock, por que no lo salvamos el otro día cuando casi lo matan? Es decir, creo que nos estamos aprovechando y estamos disfrutando de unas vacaciones cuando en realidad tenemos trabajo que hacer  
\- Te dije que no te preocupes, todavía no le paso nada grabe  
\- Y que tal cuando casi muere calcinado por culpa de Chris? -Mirada acusante-  
\- Él ya esta acostumbrado al fuego púrpura  
\- Y cuando casi lo llevan preso?  
\- Nunca lo hubieran arrestado  
\- Y cuando casi muere atropellado?!  
\- Eiji, ya te dije que no te preocupes! –Vuelva a acostarse- Y ahora déjame dormir…  
\- Suspira- Esta bien, pero no creas que me convenciste! Además… No te quedes con toda la sabana, déjame un poco que tengo frio! –Tirándole de esta-

Mientras tanto en el comedor:

\- Buenos días a todos! –Dijo Rock subiéndose al escenario- Por suerte el día de hoy no hay inconvenientes, así que vamos a poder salir  
\- Todos festejan-  
\- Suspira- Espero que este día si me salgan las cosas… –Dijo en un susurro para si- En 20 minutos nos vamos a la playa! –Anuncio en un grito y sin esperar el comentario del público bajo del escenario-

En una de las mesas:

\- Kyo, vos vas a ir?

\- Kusanagi!

\- Kusabaka!  
\- Eh?! Oh! Gomen...  
\- Que te pasa? Desde que te levantaste estas muy distraído  
\- No es nada –Suspira-  
\- Lo mira serio-  
\- Te dije que no es nada!  
\- Oke, como digas… Pero vas a ir o no?  
\- A donde?  
\- Rock lo acaba de decir! Vez que si estas distraído!  
\- Bueh, si estoy distraído y que con eso?  
\- Kusabaka, eres un caso perdido  
\- Bueno, pero a donde vamos? –Aun perdido-  
\- A la playa como en veinte minutos, donde mas?  
\- Y desde cuando te gusta ir a la playa?  
\- Es que quiero jugar otro partido de volley  
\- Tu no tendrías que participar en nada mas, entre natación y volley no dejas que nadie se divierta!  
\- Perdón por ser tan bueno –Tono burlon-  
\- Jaja pero aun así yo te sigo ganando en el KOF! –Ríe-  
\- Con lo que me interesa ese estúpido torneo, si mal no recuerdo yo solo entre por tu culpa  
\- Si, pero no podes negar que no me pudiste ganar ni una sola pelea, no me digas que te dejaste ganar? –Sigue riendo-  
\- Y si lo hice que? –Se cruza de brazos-

\- Que?  
\- De verdad te dejaste ganar todo este tiempo?  
\- Si, sin contar las veces que me daba el Riot, claro  
\- A ex. Iori nunca le pude ganar! –Llorando cataratas-  
\- Hey! No hables como si fuera otra persona!  
\- Oke, nunca te pude ganar como ex. Iori, feliz?  
\- Además porque dicen "Ex. Iori"? –Ofendido- No dejo de ser yo! Bueno, en parte si… -Pensativo- Mmm… Hace tiempo que Orochi-sama no molesta  
\- Por favor, no llames a la desgracia!  
\- Tienes razón –Gota-  
\- Y a todo esto, que hora es?  
\- Mira el reloj del salón- Y 20, por?  
\- No teníamos que ir a la playa?  
\- Cierto!

Ambos miraron el salón notando que eran los únicos que quedaban y de un salto se levantaron dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la habitación donde en un 2x3 se enlistaron y bajaron nuevamente hacia la recepción esperando encontrarse con los demás.

\- No te olvides tus flotadores por si te metes al agua –Ríe-  
\- Gracias por la recomendación, pero no gracias –Fastidiado ante el comentario-  
\- Mira que yo no voy a andar salvándote otra vez, eh?  
\- Ya con una vez tuve suficiente, no pienso entrar al agua ni por casualidad

Las puertas del ascensor se abren mostrándoles la recepción completamente vacía.

\- Ya se fueron…  
\- …Todos?


	5. 1 playa 3 catástrofes

"1 playa 3 catástrofes"

\- Y ahora qué hacemos? –Mirando la recepción vacía a excepción del arbusto seco que pasó rodando-  
\- Creo que no nos queda otra que caminar  
\- Que? Yo no pienso caminar hasta allá!  
\- Kusanagi, son dos cuadras a la playa –Gota-  
\- Pero aun así no tengo ganas de caminar  
\- Vago, en ese caso me voy yo solo. Sayounara! –Comienza a caminar-  
\- No! No me dejes solo! Iori! Iori! Vuelve! –Haciendo berrinche-  
\- Da media vuelta y ve al castaño haciendo puchero- Tsk… –Regresa en frente de este y lo levanta en brazos como a un gatito-  
\- Una cosa es que no quería caminar, pero esto ya es innecesario!  
\- Se lo carga al hombro como una bolsa de papas y sigue caminando- No me dejas otra opción-  
\- Pero no tengo cinco años, bájame! –pataleando para que lo suelte-  
\- No los tendrás pero actúas como tal  
\- Eso no es cierto! –Intentando inútilmente de zafarse-  
\- Ves?  
\- Esta bien, esta bien! Pero bájame ya! Esto es vergonzoso! –Todo rojo-  
\- No, vergonzoso fue cuando te salvé en la piscina, así que deja de quejarte porque me la paso haciéndote favores  
\- Pero estos favores yo nunca te los pedí! Tu los hiciste por gusto!  
\- Se queda pensativo- Buen punto…

…Silencio…

\- Y… Entonces porque me haces estos favores? –Pregunto el castaño tranquilo ya sin intentar escapar-  
\- Por que… -Lo piensa unos segundos- Por que sino no tendría a quien avergonzar –Le lanza una mirada picara-  
\- I-Iori! –De inmediato se sonroja-  
\- Jaja ves? Ahora estas todo rojo  
\- Mentira! –Cada vez más avergonzado-  
\- Si, como digas –Ríe-  
\- [Por que rayos Yagami tiene que ponerme tan nervioso!?] De todas formas yo no le veo la diversión al asunto  
\- Que raro, porque yo si y mucha –Respondió feliz-  
\- Suspira- Razonar contigo es imposible –Gota-

Llegan a la playa y Kensou, quien de casualidad pasaba por ahí tomando un helado, los ve y sorprendido por la escena se le cae el helado de las manos.

\- Hola Kensou -Saludo el pelirrojo-  
\- Ho… Hola… -Mira al piso- Mi helado –Llorando cataratas-  
\- Iori ya llegamos, suéltame!  
\- Hola Iori! –Saludo la castaña-  
\- No creímos que vendrías –Dijo sorprendida la rubia-  
\- Es que vine para jugar otra partida de volley -Lo baja a Kyo- Y como se dice, Kusanagi?  
\- Gracias –Respondió refunfuñando entre dientes-  
\- Vuelve a mirar a las chicas- Y contra quien nos toca hoy?  
\- Mmm… Creo que Mary, Terry y Joe andaban haciéndose los creídos cerca de la cancha –Recordó Vice-  
\- Entonces que estamos esperando?! –Mature rápidamente toma del brazo a su amiga y Iori llevándolos hacia la cancha-  
\- Esperen –El pelirrojo da media vuelta mirando a Kyo- Nos falta el árbitro  
\- Yo? Otra vez? –Suspira- Oke

Y así los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la cancha dispuestos a derrotar y humillar nuevamente a otro equipo.  
Mientras tanto unos metros más adelante, haciendo un castillo de arena.

\- Oni-sama, por favor podrías traerme mas agua?  
\- Soiree, no te parece que ya estamos un poco grandes para esto? –Avergonzado por la actitud de su hermano-  
\- Demo, Oni-sama… –A punto de hacer puchero-  
-Esta bien! Esta bien! –Rápidamente toma un baldecito dirigiéndose a la orilla del mar-  
\- Arigato, Oni-sama! –Nuevamente sumamente feliz-  
\- [Tsk… No es justo, siempre termina consiguiendo lo que quiere] –Llega a la orilla y cuando esta a punto de sacar el balde del agua- Aaaahhhhh!  
\- Alba! –Luise de inmediato se acerca- Porque estás gritando?! Dime que pasa!  
\- Un cangrejo! –Grito mientras sacudía la mano intentando que el animal le suelte el dedo- Hay! Hay! Hay!  
\- A ver? Quédate quieto a ver si puedo hacer algo –El pelirrojo deja de sacudir la mano y Luise mira al animal- Buacala! Yo no toco eso ni loca! –Se aleja un poco con cara de asco-  
\- Pero Luise, me va a dejar sin dedo!¡ Sácamelo! –Gritaba el mayor de los Meira con desesperación-  
\- Mejor voy por ayuda! –Sale corriendo-  
\- No! Espera…! -No alcanza a terminar la frase que la peliblanca ya se había ido- Aaaahhh! Maldita sea! –Sigue sacudiendo el brazo con dolor mientras el animal no lo soltaba-

Ajenos a esto en otra parte de la playa.

\- Yo te entierro a ti!  
\- No! Yo te entierro a ti!  
\- Kula, la pala es mía así que yo te entierro! –Se cruza de brazos-  
\- Athena! Eso no es justo, dame acá! –Intenta sacarle la pala de las manos y comienzan a pelear-

En eso Iori, Vice, Mature y Kyo que pasaban por ahí yendo hacia la cancha las ven.

\- Hey! Chicas, dejen de pelearse, que pasa? –Interviene el castaño-  
\- Es que Athena y yo queremos enterrar a alguien en la arena, pero ella no quiere ser enterrada y yo tampoco  
\- Tu no tienes excusa, Kula! –La empuja-  
\- Que la pala sea tuya tampoco es excusa, Athena! –A punto de usar sus poderes-  
\- Bueno, bueno, tranquilas! De seguro debe haber alguien más en la playa a quien enterrar  
\- Athena y Kula miran pensativas a Kyo por un momento y enseguida se les dibuja una sonrisa malévola en el rostro-  
\- Ehhh… Tan solo dije "alguien"... Nunca dije que yo quisiera… Chicas… No! No! Noooo! Aahhh! Yagami, ayúdame! –Siendo secuestrado por las chicas-  
\- Bueh –Se encoje de hombros- Nos quedamos sin arbitro, que pena –Sigue caminando junto a Vice y Mature-  
\- Noooooooo! Yagami, no me dejes con ellas!  
\- Crees que va a estar bien? –Le pregunta Vice al pelirrojo-  
\- Si, según él sabe cuidarse solo  
\- Mmm… Si tú lo dices

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la cancha de volley encontrándose con sus tres nuevos oponentes.

\- Oye, Mary! –Llama Vice haciendo que la rubia voltee- Te reto a una partida a ti junto a esos otros dos tontos! –Terry y Joe voltean-  
\- Tu y quienes mas? –Preguntó Mary con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
\- Yo y ellos dos… -En eso aparecen Iori y Mature quienes los miraban con cara de "Que? Algún problema?"-  
\- Okey, vamos a jugar! –Grito Terry entrando a la chancha-  
\- Y para hacerlo más interesante… Si ganamos, una de estas hermosas señoritas tendrá que darme un beso -Dijo Joe guiñandole el ojo a Vice y Mature-  
\- Guácala! –Se quejo la rubia-  
\- Suerte que no soy mujer –Comentó el pelirrojo haciendo enojar más a Mature-  
\- De acuerdo –Vice estrecha su mano con la de Mary-  
\- Pero aun así hay un problema… -Todos voltean hacia Iori- No tenemos arbitro

En eso ven a Luise pasar corriendo muy apurada, cuando de golpe tropieza cayendo de cara en la arena.

\- Itai… Ita... Itai… No se porque corro en vez de levitar –Sentada en la arena frotándose la cara por el golpe-  
\- Hey, peliblanca! –Le grita Mature-  
\- Levanta la vista hacia donde estaba esta- Eh? Yo?  
\- Si tu, sabes algo sobre volley?  
\- Mmm… –Se levanta sacudiéndose la arena del cuerpo- Un poco… Por?  
\- Listo, ya tenemos arbitro -Va junto a Luise y la lleva hasta el banco del árbitro-  
\- Pero, no puedo, tengo que…  
\- Vice la interrumpe- Tienes que qué? Estamos de vacaciones en la playa, solo tienes que llevar los puntos y ya –Todos se ponen en sus lugares-  
\- Ehhh… Bueno… Que comience el partido! –Grita tímida y luego toca el silbato dando comienzo-

Mientras tanto, la lucha del siglo, el boss más difícil que se haya visto antes contra un luchador de KOF (Música dramática de fondo) Alba vs. El cangrejo!

\- Hay! Hay! Hay! Ahora que voy a hacer?! Si le digo a Soiree no va a saber que hacer y se va a sentir culpable por haberme enviado a buscar agua, además, Luise no parece regresar con ayuda… Conociéndola seguro se distrajo con algo -Gota- Bueno, tal vez perder un dedo no sea tan malo –Mira al cangrejo y este se suelta de su dedo para agarrarse de su nariz- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Ayuda! Ayuda! Ayuda! Ayuda! –Corriendo sin dirección alguna-

Regresando donde Athena y Kula jugaban a enterrar a Kyo, aunque mas que un juego ya parecía funeral de lo tan enterrado que se encontraba este.

\- Gracias Kyo, tuviste una muy buena idea -Agradeció Kula mientras seguía agregando arena-  
\- Si, después de todo tenías razón –Afirmó Athena-  
\- Ehhh… Chicas, ya no les parece suficiente?  
\- Mmm… No, por? –Pregunto inocente la peliblanca-  
\- Porque…. Ya me enterraron hasta el cuello y…. con suerte puedo respirar…  
\- Jajaja Kyo, no exageres! –Rio la peli violeta- Además, ni que tuvieras algo importante que hacer  
\- De echo, si  
\- Que cosa?! –Preguntaron intrigadas ambas chicas al unísono-  
\- Debía ser árbitro de un partido de volley…  
\- Un partido de volley?!  
\- Acá en la playa?! –Preguntaron sorprendidas-  
\- Si… Iban a jugar Iori, Vice y Mature contra Mary, Terry y Joe…  
\- De verdad?!  
\- Vamos! –De inmediato ambas salen corriendo dejando solo a Kyo enterrado el la arena-  
\- No! No me dejen! Desentiérrenme primero! No se vayan! –Grito desesperado inútilmente ya que las chicas se habían ido- Solo espero que no suba la marea… -Mira hacia la cercana orilla- Oh, oh… Aaaahhh!


	6. El concurso de talentos

"El concurso de talentos"

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y los dos equipos seguían concentrados en el apasionado, y bien peleado, partido de volley sin notar que una gran tormenta se avecinaba, cosa no muy favorable teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en en la playa.

\- Saca el equipo de Mary! –Anuncia Luise quien entusiasmada por el partido ya se había olvidado por completo de Alba-  
\- Ya van a ver! –Terry lanza la pelota por arriba de la red pero de inmediato Mature se la devuelve con un remate obteniendo otro punto-  
\- No te confíes, niño –Guiño-  
\- En eso Rock llega corriendo- Chicos! –Se detiene frente a ellos y da una gran bocanada de aire recuperando el aliento- Lo lamento pero el partido lo siguen mañana…  
\- Todos se detienen y se lo quedan viéndolo con cara de "si no nos das una buena razón date por muerto"-  
\- Es que ya es tarde, tenemos que regresar al hotel a comer y además, el clima no esta muy lindo para seguir aquí  
\- Todos miran el cielo comprobando lo que el rubio decía- Si, mejor regresamos –Dijo Mary algo desilusionada-  
\- Que pasa, acaso te acobardaste? –Se burlo la rubia-  
\- Mature, no molestes –Le ordeno Iori quien no tenía ganas de discutir-

Todos comienzan a caminar de vuelta al hotel cuando ven llegar a Athena junto a Kula, cansadas después tanto correr buscando la chanca de volley por la playa para presenciar el partido, el cual acaba a de suspenderse.

\- Oh, no! Llegamos tarde! -Se queja Kula-  
\- Esto es por tu culpa, si hubieses corrido más rápido hubiésemos llegado antes!  
\- Iori las observaba confundido- Acaso… Kusanagi no estaba con ustedes?  
\- Si, lo dejamos en… Gya! Lo dejamos a Kyo enterrado! –Grito Athena dándose cuenta recién ahora de lo que habían hecho-  
\- Pero si serán taradas! –El pelirrojo fastidiado comienza a correr hacia donde había quedado Kyo-  
\- Gyaa! Y yo me olvide de Alba! Espérame, Yagami! -Luise sale corriendo detrás del pelirrojo-  
\- Emmm… Bueno… Nosotros… Nosotros mejor volvamos al hotel y ellos luego nos alcanzan… –Indico Rock sin saber realmente que hacer-

Mientras tanto Alba corría desesperado sin rumbo aluno impulsado por el dolor en su nariz esperando que alguien lo ayudara o el cangrejo lo soltara.

\- Aaaahhh! –De pronto tropieza con algo-

Plaf!

– Cae da cara al piso, o mejor dicho de cara a la arena, haciendo que el cangrejo se suelte y se vaya espantado- Auch! -Se levanta tomándose la cabeza por el golpe- Que rayos…?  
\- Hey! Fíjate por donde vas!  
\- Baja la vista encontrándose con la cabeza de Kyo en la arena- Oh dios mio! Kusanagi que te paso!? Donde esta tu cuerpo?! –Sumamente exaltado-  
\- Estoy enterrado –Gota-  
\- Oh… Perdón por tropezar contigo. Adiós! –Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar de regreso-  
\- No! Espera! Primero desentiérrame! El mar ya me llega al mentón –Llorando cataratas-  
\- Ah, claro –Se agacha a su lado y comienza a desenterrarlo-  
\- En ese instante llegan Iori junto a Luise- Alba que bueno que estés bien! -La peliblanca se abalanza sobre el mayor de los Meira tirándolo al suelo-  
\- Por que siempre tengo que venir a rescatarte, Kusanagi? –Observa a Kyo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-  
\- No hacia falta tú ayuda, Yagami. Ya tenía todo controlado  
\- Y quien iba a salvarte? Alba? -Ambos miran a Meira tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la preocupada Luise-  
\- Y quien dijo que no podo solo? –Kyo intentaba no quebrar su orgullo una vez más-  
\- De acuerdo, si quieres puedo dejarte ahí toda la noche –Voltea dispuesto a irse-  
\- Kyo se da cuenta de que ya ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo bajo la arena y el agua de la orilla estaba cada vez mas arriba- Esta bien, esta bien! Tienes razón, necesito tu ayuda –Acepto muy fastidiado-

Iori rió para sus adentro y procedió a rescatar, nuevamente, al castaño. Luego de aproximadamente una, hora con Kyo ya desenterrado y Alba curado por Luise, regresaron al hotel con hambre.  
Esa noche el cansancio tras un intenso día de playa hizo que todos se fueran a dormir temprano sin protesta alguna, para la felicidad de Rock quien creyó que por fin las cosas ya estaban funcionando, hasta que la mañana siguiente...

\- Tranquilos! Tranquilos! Estoy seguro de que algo vamos a poder hacer! –Trataba de calmar a la multitud desde arriba del escenario del comedor-  
\- No puedo creer que se pongan así solo por un poco de lluvia –Comento el pelirrojo mientras tomaba su café-  
\- El castaño sentado en la mesa junto a este no dejaba de ver la lluvia caer a través de la ventana- Si…  
\- No me digas que sigues depre?  
\- No, no es eso… -Respondió sin sacar la vista del cristal- Y desde cuando te importan mis sentimientos, Yagami?  
\- Desde que tenemos que pasar juntos una semana –Suspira- Es por lo de Nikaido, cierto?  
\- Si… Pero eso ya no importa –Sacude la cabeza como tratando de esfumar los pensamientos de su mente-  
\- Iori se queda un minuto pensativo, un minuto en el que solo se escucho la lluvia caer sobre el pavimento- Perdón…  
\- Lo mira confundido- Perdón? Pero, porque?  
\- Lo de aquella noche fue culpa mía, sino Nikaido no se hubiese molestado contigo  
\- No, no es culpa tuya! –Recuerda la escena de aquella noche estrellada y se sonroja levemente- Yo también tuve algo de culpa… -Baja la mirada al piso algo apenado- Solo fue un malentendido, no hay nada que aclarar o perdonar  
\- En ese momento Rock toma un micrófono- Aaaaaaltoooooo! –Todos aturdidos hacen silencio tomándose los oídos con dolor- Ya les dije que no controlo el clima! Por mas que quiera no va a salir el sol para que podamos ir a la playa! Así que vamos a tener que planear algo para entretenernos aquí adentro!  
\- Si claro, como que? Armar un rompecabezas? –Dijo Chris con sarcasmo-  
\- No, ya se me va a ocurrir algo… podemos… podemos…  
\- Organizar un concurso de talentos? –Propuso tímida Momoko-  
\- De acuerdo! –Aprobó Rock dándose por vencido ya que no se le ocurría nada-  
\- Un concurso de talentos? –Pregunto Iori para si desganadamente- Ya no saben ni que inventar  
\- Déjalos, por lo menos se entretienen con algo –Dijo Kyo mirando el lado positivo al asunto-  
\- Y tu no piensas participar?  
\- Yo? –El castaño lo mira sorprendido- Pero yo que podría hacer?  
\- De seguro tienes alguna habilidad debajo de la manga, por ejemplo… Mmm…. Que haces es tus ratos libres además de entrenar y enseñarle a Yabuki?  
\- Escribo… poemas –Respondió avergonzado-  
\- Que?! Jajajajajajaja! No! No, tienes que estar bromeando! Jajajajajaja! –Sin poder dejar de reír-  
\- No es gracioso! –Lo miro seriamente ofendido y sonrojado- Eres un bruto! Jamás lo entenderías! Ni siquiera podrías ser capaz de escribir uno!  
\- Jejeje –Se seca las lagrimas- Eso es verdad, pero nunca imagine que eras esa clase de chico  
\- A que te refieres con "esa clase de chico"?  
\- No, nada… Solo digo que deberías componer un poema y presentarlo en el concurso de talentos  
\- Para que? Para que todos se rían como tu?  
\- No, créeme que los demás no son tan "brutos", te puedo asegurar que les va a gustar, y sino es así los puedo torturar hasta que te aplaudan  
\- Ríe- Gracias, pero no gracias, prefiero ahorrarme la humillación

El resto del día todos se la pasaron preparando sus actos, mientras quienes no participaban hacían todos los preparativos, alistaban el gran escenario y discutían quienes serian el jurado.

\- Rock cansado de tanto correr de un lado para el otro tropieza con Billy y Eiji quienes lo venían siguiendo- Chicos que bueno que los encuentro!  
\- Billy y Eiji se quedan mudos observando sorprendidos a Rock-  
\- Una banda vendrá a tocar luego del concurso y necesito que reciban sus instrumentos al final de este, en la entrada, si?  
\- Emm… Oke –Contesta Billy no muy convencido-  
\- Genial, gracias chicos, sabia que podía contar con ustedes! –Les da un fuerte abrazo a ambos y apurado sale corriendo a encargarse de otras cosas- Ah y por cierto! –Se detiene a mitad de camino y voltea nuevamente hacia ellos- Kisaragi, tu no participas del concurso, no?  
\- Ehhh… No  
\- Entonces podrías ser parte del jurado?  
\- Ehhh… Si  
\- Genial! Gracias otra vez! –Se va corriendo-  
\- Billy, que fue eso?  
\- No lo se Eiji, no lo se…

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y todo estaba listo, el jurado compuesto por Eiji, Yashiro, y Ash esperaban el comienzo sentados en una larga mesa ubicada frente el escenario, mientras el resto de los espectadores observaban detrás de ellos ubicados en las mesas de siempre. Cuando todos ya todos estuvieron en sus lugares las luces se apagaron a excepción de los reflectores sobre el escenario, el telón se abrió y Rock muy enérgico aprecio sosteniendo un micrófono.

\- Buenas tardes a todos y bienvenidos al concurso de talentos KOF!  
\- El público divertido comienza a chiflar y aplaudir-  
\- El día de hoy descubriremos cuales son las habilidades de muchos fuera de la lucha! Aunque la gran pregunta es: Sabrán hacer algo más que pelear o terminaran bajo una pila de tomates? Pues descúbranlo a continuación! –Saca un papel de su bolsillo y lee- Nuestra primer concursante dice tener una dulce voz y un cuerpo que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, con ustedes Mai Shiranui!  
\- La castaña pasa al escenario vestida con su típico traje del Fatal Fury y Rock le entrega el micrófono- Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten esta canción tanto como yo

Mai hace un guiño al público, todos los reflectores, espeto el mayor que la iluminaba de lleno, se apagan creándose un gran silencio en la sala y seguido esta comienza a cantar una canción algo lenta con ritmo pegajoso al tiempo que se paseaba provocadoramente por el escenario captando la atención de los hombres presentes.

\- Mai canta muy bien, no te parece Iori? -Dijo Kyo sacando la vista del escenario hacia el pelirrojo sentado frente a él-  
\- Hai… -Contesto distraído sin sacar la vista del cuerpo de la chica-  
\- Baboso –Gota-  
\- Terminada la canción los aplausos, piropos y chiflidos no se hicieron esperar por parte del público masculino, Rock entro a escena nuevamente tomando el micrófono- Y ahora veamos la opinión del jurado!  
\- Eiji sonriente levanta un cartelito con un 5, Yashiro ahogándose en su propia saliva un 10, y por ultimo Ash con cara de poca cosa un 3-  
\- 18 puntos! Nada mal para nuestra primera concursante!  
\- Mai le hace una reverencia al jurado, le tira un beso al público, y baja sonriente del escenario-  
\- Saca nuevamente un papel de su bolsillo y lee- Y ahora nuestro segundo concursante, el asegura poder comer 100 nikumanes en menos de una hora… –Poniendo cara de repulsión a medida que va leyendo- Con ustedes Sie Kensou  
\- Entra corriendo y le arrebata el micrófono de las manos a Howard- Están listos para el rock?!  
\- El público se queda callado y de fondo se escuchan grillitos-  
\- Oke, oke, chiste malo… Pero eso no va a evitar que me coma esto! -Athena entra empujando un carrito lleno de nikumanes recién hechos-  
\- Ehhh… Kensou, estas seguro de esto? –Le susurra Athena preocupada-  
\- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien –Le contesta de la misma manera sin sacar la vista del desinteresado publico- Ahora si! Verán una de las hazañas mas asombrosas y enigmática de la historia!  
\- Cállate y comételos de una maldita vez! –Le grito alguien impaciente de entre el público-  
\- Si el público insiste... -Se pone a comer como un desesperado mientras Athena a su lado con algo de asco iba contando los nikumanes-  
\- Creo que se me fue el apetito… -Dijo Iori repulsivo-  
\- Dímelo a mí… -Contesto Kyo haciendo a un lado el plato que había pedido-

Ya había pasado un buen rato y el público aburrido se estaba quedando dormido, al igual que el jurado, y Rock quien a esta altura ya se encontraba roncando a un lado del escenario.

\- …55, 56, 57 -Bosteza- 58, 59… Kensou, ya me canse, no quiero seguir más… Kensou, me estas escuchando? –Mira al chico que se encontraba azul- Kensou!

Todos despiertan por el aturdidor grito de Athena y Rock desesperadamente hace señas de que cierren el telón a forma de pequeño intervalo a modo "Estamos sufriendo problemas técnicos, espere por favor".  
Luego de que la ambulancia se llevara a Kensou.

\- Vuelve a subirse al escenario- Ehhh… Bueno, al parecer tuvimos un pequeño imperfecto… -Gota- Pero ya todo esta controlado y podemos seguir con el concurso!  
\- Todos festejan-  
\- Eh aquí a nuestro tercer concursante, él también trae platos, pero descuiden, solo son para hacer un gran truco de equilibrio! Un gran aplauso para Billy Kane!  
\- El rubio entra sosteniendo cuatro platos blancos y cuatro varas rojas parecidas al woo que utiliza en el KOF- No es la gran cosa pero espero sepa entretenerlos -Sin mas preámbulos pone una de las varas parada sobre el piso verticalmente, apoya uno de los platos en la punta de este y comienza a hacerlo girar luego haciendo lo mismo con los tres sobrantes, girándolos nuevamente cada tanto evitando que caigan al suelo-  
\- El público no se encontraba muy asombrado, pero después de la patética actuación de Kensou eran capaces de aclamar cualquier cosa-  
\- Billy detiene los platos tomándolos los tres antes de que toquen el suelo y le hace una reverencia al público dando por terminada su actuación-  
\- Muy buen truco! –Aclamo Rock con algo de exageración- Ahora veamos la opinión del jurado!  
\- Eiji aplaudía emocionadísimo mientras que Yashiro dormía y Ash se arreglaba las uñas-  
\- Suspira desilusionado y baja del escenario-  
\- Y ahora nuestra cuarta participante…!

Entradas las ocho de la noche el concurso ya estaba llegando a su fin, al igual que el ánimo de todos los espectadores que con suerte todavía tenían la esperanza de que les gustara algo, y cuando digo "gustara algo" me refiero al menú porque de las actuaciones ya habían perdido todo interés alguno.

\- Rock tras presentar al ultimo participante baja del escenario buscando a Billy sin poder dar con él- Ahora que hago?! Ahora que hago?! Ahora que ha…!? –Corría de un lado al otro exaltado cuando de golpe tropieza con un cable, pero seguido siente que alguien lo toma en brazos antes de tocar el suelo-  
\- Deberías tener más cuidado cuando caminas, Howard  
\- El rubio levanta la vista- Yagami?! –Se pone de pie inmediatamente haciendo que lo suelte- Perdón, es que estaba buscando a Kane para que busque el equipo de música porque yo no puedo porque debo finalizar el concurso porque mi padre me dejo a cargo y Billy no aparece cuando le dije que buscara el equipo y el debe estará aquí pero no esta y…! –El rubio hablaba exaltadamente muy acelerado-

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo! –Lo toma por los hombros haciendo que se calme- Si quieres voy yo, pero ya cállate!  
\- Oh… Gracias… -Se toma la cabeza agotado- Solo tienes que buscar unos instrumentos en la puerta del hotel y dejarlos sobre el escenario, detrás del telón -Se va mas tranquilo-  
\- Suspiro pesado- De nada… –Va hasta la puerta del hotel encontrándose con una gran pila de instrumentos, amplificadores y todo ese tipo de cosas- Acabo de recordar porque no suelo ser amable… -Gota-


	7. Un violinista entra a escena

¡Y en este capi por fin se da el lemon!

Aunque me da cierta vergüenza ya que este fic lo escribí cuando tenia alrededor de 12 años (Actualmente tengo 23), los lemon que escribo hoy en día no se comparan para nada a este XDU

Espero aun así les guste ^^

* * *

"Un violinista entra a escena"

En el comedor del hotel, esperando a Yagami.

\- ¿Y Iori donde se metió? [Me dijo que iba por una bebida y venia, pero parece que se entretuvo con algo en el camino] –Pensó fastidiado y se levanto dispuesto a buscarlo, camino entre las mesas con la vista mas allá de sus pasos cuando de pronto sintió una mano tomándolo de la muñeca-  
\- ¿A donde crees que vas?  
\- Voltea- ¡Benimaru!  
\- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? –De un tirón hace que se siente en la mesa junto a él-  
\- Benimaru, yo…  
\- Tranquilo ¿Porque estas tan tenso?  
\- ¿No estas enojado conmigo? –Pregunta confundido-  
\- Solo digamos que le tengo algo de celos a cierto pelirrojo  
\- Beni, no digas tonterías... –Se sonroja-  
\- Como digas –Ríe- Kyo, aunque sea no me niegues tu amistad, eso es lo que mas importa –Lo toma de las manos-  
\- Por su puesto que seguimos siendo amigos ¡Y compañeros! –Sonríe- Pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable  
\- No hay problema, no podría vivir a tu lado sabiendo que no eres feliz –Lo mira serio- Kyo, eres la mejor pareja que tuve y el mejor amigo que nunca dejare de tener, y como tal, déjame darte un consejo  
\- Kyo ante la expresión de su amigo también se pone serio escuchando atentamente-  
\- Deja de negarte las cosas y haz lo que dicta tu corazón

Un par de aplausos sonaron en torno al escenario donde Yuri sonriente hizo una reverencia hacia el público dando por terminado su acto, y seguido Rock entro a escena nuevamente tomando el micrófono.

\- ¡Gracias Sakazaki por tu acto!  
\- La castaña baja del escenario saludando al público amistosamente con la mano-  
\- Bueno ¡Y ahora me alegro en anunciar que…! -De pronto sobre las palabras del rubio se escucha una suave música haciendo que todos enmudezcan escuchándola confundidos- ¿Que es eso?  
\- Que música tan bella  
\- Nunca escuche tan hermosas notas  
\- Sin duda es maravillosa  
\- Que bello suena

Eran algunas cosas que comenzaban a comentarse entre el público ante la armoniosa, inesperada, y algo triste melodía que se apoderaba del salón.  
En ese instante se apagaron todas las luces, se encendió un gran refractor que ilumino elegantemente el centro del escenario, se abrió el telón lentamente y todos enmudecieron ante la escena que se les presenta ante ellos. Iori parado en medio del escenario, bajo la blanca luz del reflector, tocado el violín con los ojos cerrados, totalmente ensimismado en la notas que tocaba, cautivando a todos en el salón.

\- Kyo lo observaba atónito- Que hermoso… -Susurro en un suspiro sin poder dejar de mirar al concentrado pelirrojo-  
\- Solo pasaron unos minutos más y de repente Iori dejo de tocar sacando el fino instrumento de sobre su hombro, abriendo sus dorados ojos, encontrándose con toda la multitud ante él- ¡¿Pero que…?!

+++Flash Back+++

Detrás del telón del escenario, acomodando todos los instrumentos mientras Yuri terminaba su acto.

\- ¡Uf! Creo que ya esta todo –Se pasa la mano por la frente secándose el sudor- La próxima antes de decirle que si a Howard le pregunto de que se trata -En eso divisa de entre la pila de instrumentos el estuche de un violín- [¿Hace cuanto que no toco uno de estos?] –Abre el estuche observando con nostalgia el instrumento- [Creo que la ultima vez fue a los 12 años cuando tomaba clases, me pregunto si todavía recordare como se hace…] -Tomo el fino instrumento posicionándolo como corresponde, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar recordando una de esas interminables tonadas que le hacían practicar cuando niño, dejándose guiar por la nostalgia hasta que sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por los murmullos y al abrir los ojos se topa con toda la multitud- ¡¿Pero que…?!

+++Fin Del Flash Black+++

Todo el público sumamente emocionado se pone de pie y comienza a ovacionarlo con aplausos, chiflidos e incluso le lanzan rosas... No me pregunten de donde las sacaron.

\- El pelirrojo anonadado se quedo estático por momento, pero enseguida fastidiado no dudo en dejar el instrumento y bajar del escenario lo más rápido posible dirigiéndose a la habitación sumamente apenado-  
\- ¡Iori! ¡Iori, espera! –Kyo se levanto de su asiento y siguió apresurado a Yagami hacia la puerta del ascensor donde este se detuvo- ¡Iori…!  
\- No te atrevas a comentar nada relacionado a lo de recién –Lo amenazo con su desganado tono característico-  
\- ¡Pero si estuviste genial! ¡A todo el mundo le gusto y…!  
\- Sin ganas de escuchar los comentarios del castaño, y asegurándose de que nadie los haya seguido, no se le ocurrió nada mejor para hacerlo callar que besarlo-  
\- Kyo sorprendido dudo en quitárselo de enzima, pero finalmente se dejo-  
\- El pequeño sonido de una campana aviso la llegada del ascensor y entonces Iori soltó al castaño- Ya te dije, no te atrevas a comentar nada –Entra al ascensor y las puertas de este se cierran tras él-  
\- Kyo solo se quedo mirando las plateadas puertas metálicas del ascensor, tapándose los labios con la mano intentando comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos segundos-

El resto de la noche transcurrió muy tranquila y, si bien todos disfrutaron de la banda invitada, no pudieron dejar de hacer tema de conversación la aparición del inesperado pelirrojo sobre el escenario, a excepción de Kyo, quien estuvo algo distraído sin prestarle mucha atención al resto, mientras Beni, al notarlo, trataba de animarlo haciendo comentarios pícaros sobre los meseros que les servían o sobre lo apuesto que debía ser el chef para cocinar tan bien y cosas por el estilo, como de costumbre.  
A la mañana siguiente era un día nuevo y parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior, ya en la playa, no era nada raro ver que todos se encontraran rodeando la cancha de volley en espera del partido que, según se había corrido la voz, había quedado empatado, e incluso no dudaron en comenzar a apostar.

\- Iori y Kyo llegan al lugar- Wow cuanta gente –Exclamo el castaño sorprendido-  
\- A mi no me sorprende, conociendo a Vice y Mature de seguro se lo contaron a todos para humillar públicamente al otro equipo –Gota-  
\- ¡Hola Iori! ¡Dale, date prisa que te estamos esperando! –Le grita Mature desde la cancha donde ya estaban todos preparados-  
\- Suspira- Y hablando del rey de Roma… -Kyo se sienta en el lugar del árbitro y toca el silbato dando comienzo al partido-  
\- Mira Hatoru, los comentarios eran ciertos ¡Yagami juega muy bien!  
\- Verdad Malin, además de que le gano a todos en la competencia de natación  
\- ¿Y recuerdas lo de anoche? ¡Toca muy bonito el violín! ¡Todos dijeron que si hubiese estado anotado en el concurso no hubieran dudado en darle el primer lugar!  
\- Si, aunque al terminar de tocar parecía algo molesto…  
\- En eso Iori escucha este comentario de entre el publico y distraído deja pasar la pelota a su lado sin siquiera tratar de tomarla-  
\- ¡Punto para el equipo de Mery! –Grito Kyo luego de volver a tocar el silbato, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo-  
\- ¡Hey, Iori! ¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso quieres perder o que?! –Le grito Vice enojada-  
\- Tsk… No necesito tus sermones y menos cuando no soy el único que comete errores –Le responde algo molesto-  
\- ¡¿A que te refieres?! –Se le acerca amenazante-  
\- ¿Ya se pueden dejar de pelear? –Les dijo tranquilo el castaño-  
\- ¡Tu cállate Kusabaka! ¡A mi no me das ordenes! –Le grito descaradamente-

Todos cayán ante esto y seguido se escucha el típico "uuuhhh!" agravando al situación.

\- ¡Solo intento seguir con el partido! ¡Es más, con TU estúpido partido que ni siquiera me interesa!  
\- ¡Nadie te pregunto si te interesaba o no! ¡Tu estas aquí solo porque no hay nadie mas que ofrezca de arbitro!  
\- ¡¿Pueden dejar su discusión de pareja para después y ahora seguir jugando?! –Les grito Mary impaciente-  
\- ¡¿Discusión de pareja?! –Kyo se sonroja-  
\- ¿Como dijiste? -Tic en el ojo- ¡Ya veras! –El pelirrojo estaba tan furioso que si fuera una caricatura se hubiera pintado todo de rojo y salido humo por las orejas-  
\- Hasta que se puso las pilas -Susurro Mature a Vice-  
\- ¡¿Y ustedes dos que miran?! ¡¿Van a jugar o que?! –Sumamente enojado le grito a las dos y estas de inmediato se pusieron en posición temiendo por su vida-

Ya había pasado una hora y Vice y Mature se encontraban a un lado de la cancha junto al resto del publico observando como el enfurecido Yagami impulsado por la ira jugaba solo contra los otros cansados tres.

\- Mery… Deberíamos rendirnos… Ya estoy agotado, y por más de que sigamos… Sigamos jugando él nos ganara –Dijo Joe entre jadeos-  
\- Es verdad… Nos saca mucha ventaja –Comento Terry igual de cansado-  
\- ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera voy a dejarlo ganar!  
\- Pero, Mary… -Pidieron ambos al unísono-  
\- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Si tan cobardes son váyanse ustedes!  
\- ¡Como quieras! –Ambos salen de la cancha-  
\- ¡Tarados! -Refunfuño la rubia-  
\- ¡Hey, Mary! Deberías hacer como tus sabios compañeros e irte, sabes muy bien que ya no puedes vencerme –Le dijo Iori con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
\- ¿Y dejarte ganar tan fácilmente? ¡No, gracias!  
\- Ehhh… Lamento interrumpir su espíritu competitivo y todo eso, pero ya se esta haciendo tarde y debemos regresar al hotel –Dijo Rock corriendo el riesgo de ser asesinado por Iori y Mary quien parecía que pronto echarían espuma por la boca de la rabia-  
\- ¿Y suspender otra vez el partido? –Se quejo Vice-  
\- Creo que no hay forma de arreglar esto con otra partida de volley… ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! –Grito Mature como si fuera que se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo e incluso Iori y Mary dejaron de jugar para escucharla-  
\- ¡¿Que?! –Preguntaron todos impacientes por escuchar la propuesta de la rubia-  
\- ¡Resolvamos esto con un "piedra, papel o tijeras"!

Todos caen de espaldas al piso.

\- Bueno, por lo menos a mí se me ocurrió algo –Se cruza de brazos ofendida-  
\- Oke, oke, por mi esta bien, aun así no puedo perder –Aprobó Mary-  
\- ¡¿Llevamos mas de una hora de partido y tu quieres finalizarlo con ese estúpido juego?! –Tono desganado- Esta bien –Se encoje de hombros-  
\- Yagami y Blue se paran frente a frente llevándose una mano detrás de la espalda y todos los rodean expectantes- Piedra, papel o…. ¡Tijeras!  
\- Mary saca papel y Iori piedra- ¡Jajaja te gane! –Le saca la lengua-  
\- Deben ser dos de tres -Explico Kyo-  
\- Si, como digas –La chica ríe convencida de su victoria y vuelven a poner las manos detrás de la espalda- Piedra, papel o… ¡Tijeras!  
\- Esta vez Iori saca tijeras y Mary papel- ¿Como era que ibas ganando? –Tono sarcástico-  
\- ¡Cállate que la ultima es la vencida! –Vuelven a poner las manos detrás de la espalda-  
\- Piedra, papel o… –Los tambores comienzan a sonar y todos los espectadores cruzaban los dedos esperando la victoria de quien habían apostado- ¡Tijeras! –El pelirrojo saca piedra y Mery tijeras- ¿Como te quedo el ojo, Mary?  
\- ¡Solo es un estúpido juego de niños, te deje ganar! –Refunfuño invadida por la envidia y el odio-  
\- ¡Sabia que tu ganarías, Iori!  
\- ¿Pero Vice, tu no apostaste en contra? –Pregunto inocente Mature haciendo memoria-  
\- Iori le dirige una mirada acecina a la castaña-  
\- Jejeje –Risa nerviosa- No ¿Como voy a apostar en contra? De seguro te estas confundiendo, Mature jejeje Iori, no me mires así, tu confías en mi ¿Cierto? Jeje ¿Cierto? –Retrocediendo-

Luego de que Vice fura rostizada por Iori todos regresaron al hotel, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones para enlistarse y más tarde bajar al salón principal a cenar, como todas las noches.

\- Listo -Sale del baño secándose sus castaños cabellos con una toalla-  
\- Mas te vale que no te hayas acabado el agua caliente  
\- ¡No molestes! –Ríe y le tira la toalla en la cara- Ya te pareces a mi mamá  
\- Toma la toalla y se la regresa- No me robes mis líneas, Kusanagi –Entra al baño para ducharse cerrando la puerta tras de si-  
\- Se desploma sobre la cama mas grande- [Y pensar que hace solo días no podíamos vernos sin querer matarnos…] –Suspira- [Debe ser el solo hecho de tener que soportarnos esta semana, de seguro cuando acaben estas vacaciones todo volverá a la normalidad] –Una mueca se le dibuja en el rostro al solo pensar en enfrentarse a Yagami otra vez- [Pero ¿Que es lo que ahora me hace verlo diferente? Siento como si quisiera estar toda mi vida a su lado y… ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! ¡Él es Yagami!] –De un salto se sienta sobre la cama- [Aunque, el beso que me dio ayer…] –Apoya sus dedos sobre los labios-  
\- En eso Iori sale del baño y nota a Kyo algo sonrojado- Kyo ¿Te sientes bien?  
\- ¿Eh? Ah... S-Si  
\- ¿Y entonces porque etas tan sonrojado? No tendrás fiebre ¿no? –Se le acerca-  
\- No, no es nada… No te preocupes… -Cada vez más nervioso-  
\- Mmm… Déjame ver –Apoya sus labios sobre la frente del castaño para verificar su temperatura-  
\- ¡Iori! -Lo empuja un poco para que se aleje- ¡Ya te dije que no es nada, no tienes por qué alarmarte!  
\- Pero Kyo, me preocupas  
\- Si, claro –Tono sarcástico-  
\- ¿Y porque estas tan seguro de que miento?  
\- Es que… Ya no sé que creer… –Desvía la mirada-  
\- Se sienta a su lado- ¿Y que es lo que tu quisieras creer? –Lo toma del mentón haciendo que lo mire nuevamente-  
\- Yo… -Kyo se queda unos instantes perdido en los dorados ojos de Yagami y se sonroja aun mas al notar lo cerca de ambos- Iori yo… -La voz le temblaba-  
\- Sin esperar más acorta la poca distancia que quedaba besando tiernamente al castaño-  
\- Kyo no duda en corresponder ese dulce beso y posa sus manos en la amplia espalda del pelirrojo-  
\- El pelirrojo se separa y sonríe al notar que el rubor de las mejillas del castaño había aumentado- Kyo, te ves tan irresistible… -Comienza a besar el cuello de este-  
\- Iori ¿No crees que esto es un poco apresurado? –pregunto adivinando como seguía la situación-  
\- No, no se por qué lo dices –Le desprende la camisa y vuelve a besarlo-  
\- Corresponde el beso y al separarse nota que ya se encontraba acostado sobre la cama y Yagami sobre él acorralándolo- Es que… No se, creo que primero… Mhhh… -Siente como este acerca mas sus caderas logrando que sus entrepiernas se rocen y no puede evitar comenzar a excitarse-  
\- Vuelve a besar su cuello y prosigue pasando la lengua por todo su pecho, marcando cada lugar que recorría con los labios, arrancándole gemidos de placer al castaño bajo él-  
\- Kyo no poda evitar estremecerse ante todas las acciones de Yagami, cada vez lo hacían desear más y más, aunque aun así había algo que lo preocupaba-  
\- Vuelve a besar al heredero del clan de llamas carmesí, pero esta vez más apasionadamente al tiempo que le desprendía los pantalones-  
\- Kusanagi corresponde el beso y posas sus manos por debajo de la remera de Iori acariciando su pacho-  
\- Sin romper el beso termina de desvestir a Kyo deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y de los boxers en un rápido movimiento-  
\- Lamentablemente la falta de aire se hace presente y ambos se separan jadeantes por la excitación-  
\- Iori comienza a desvestirse para quedar igual de desnudo que Kyo, mientras este no podía despegar la vista de ese perfecto cuerpo que poco a poco iba descubriéndose. El pelirrojo al notar la lujuriosa mirada sobre él y se detiene justo antes de quitarse los pantalones- Eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca…  
\- Kyo no lo duda ni una vez y voltea la situación poniéndose sobre Iori. En un 2x3 se deshace de los pantalones junto con los boxers, toma el miembro del pelirrojo y comienza a lamerlo con hambre-  
\- Yagami posas sus manos entre los castaños cabellos de Kyo y se muerde el labio tratando de reprimir los inevitables gemidos que le ocasionaba esa situación tan excitante-  
\- El ojismiel no dejaba de besar, lamer y succionar con deseo, logrando así excitarse tanto como a Iori-  
\- Mhhh… Kyo, no te detengas… -Las palabras escapan en un suspiro de los labios del pelirrojo-  
\- Siente que Iori esta a punto de acabar y entonces se lo lleva entero a la boca, sintiendo el blanco liquido invadir su boca y queriendo escapar por la comisura de sus labios-  
\- ¡Ah! –No pudo evitar gemir mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás-  
\- Traga el líquido y se relame felinamente- Eres delicioso -Lo besa tiernamente-  
\- Corresponde el beso y luego en un rápido movimiento pone a Kyo en cuatro sobre la cama-  
\- Emmm… Iori… Yo… Nunca… a mi no… -Se encontraba tan avergonzado que no sabía como terminar de decirlo-  
\- Tranquilo, tendré cuidado –Lame tres dedos de su mano e introduce uno de ellos en la estrecha entrada del castaño-  
\- Mhhh… Eso… Eso espero… Ahhh… -Siente el segundo-  
\- Iori solo sonríe maliciosamente ante las quejas del otro-  
\- Siente el tercero- Ahhh… No lo soporto más… Mhhh… Acabemos de una vez… –Pidió el castaño entre jadeos-  
\- Como lo desees –Saca los dedos de su entrada, le separa más las piernas y comienza a penetrarlo lentamente-  
\- Ahhhgg… -Se toma con fuerza de las sabanas y los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas por el intenso dolor que le ocasionaba-  
\- Va a ser mejor que… Te relajes… -Le indico terminando de introducirse en él-  
\- Eso… Eso intento… -Respondió en un suspiro-  
\- El pelirrojo espero unos segundos para que Kyo termina de acostumbrar a la intromisión y luego comienzo a embestirlo lentamente para poco a poco ir aumentando el ritmo provocándoles un placer indescriptible a ambos-  
\- ¡Mhhh Siii! ¡Mas! ¡Mas rápido! –Pedía entre gemidos el castaño quien había perdido todo dolor y ahora no sentía más que exquisito placer-  
\- Iori haciendo caso al desesperado pedido aumenta la velocidad y a la vez comienza a masturbarlo-  
\- La mente de Kyo estaba en blanco, todos sus sentidos y pensamientos se habían borrado, acepto el deseo de que ese maravilloso momento nunca acabase-

El tiempo parecía dejar de existir, la temperatura aumentar cada segundo y el aire que los rodeaba cada vez más pesado volviéndolo cada vez mas excitante hasta que ambos llegan al orgasmo, Iori terminando dentro de Kyo y este en la mano del pelirrojo manchando también las sabanas.

\- Iori cansado sale de dentro del castaño y se desploma a su lado en la cama- Ai shiteru, Kyo  
\- Ai Shiteru, Iori –Lo abraza y ambos vencidos por el cansancio se quedan dormidos-


	8. Unas vacaciones junto al diablo

"Unas vacaciones junto al diablo"

Esa mañana ya era el sexto día de vacaciones, y en la habitación 666 el sol entraba por la ventana dando de lleno molestamente sobre la cara del castaño despertándolo.

\- Mami, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela… -Se tapa hasta la cabeza con las sabanas- ¡Un momento! –Se destapa y ve al pelirrojo durmiendo a su lado- [¡Dios mio! ¡Esta vez no fue un sueño!] –Se levanto, tomo una ducha, vistió y salió hacia el comedor-  
\- ¡Buenos días Beni, buenos días Shingo! –Saludo alegre a los dos chicos que se encontraban desayunando-  
\- ¡Hola Kyo-chan!  
\- ¡Hola sempai! ¿Y Yagami? –Pregunto notando que el pelirrojo no lo acompañaba-  
\- Se quedo durmiendo arriba.  
\- Jeje se ve que tuvieron una noche muy agitada –Codea a Shingo-  
\- ¡Benimaru! –Reprocho el castaño todo rojo-  
\- Jaja es broma, no te enojes, ven siéntate con nosotros –Le ofrece lugar en una silla entre él y Shingo-  
\- Se sienta pidiéndole un café a la mesera- ¿Y ustedes que tal chicos? ¿Lograron llevarse bien?  
\- Si, no fue tan difícil ¿Cierto Shingo?  
\- ¡Hai!  
\- Me alegro, no soportaba verlos llevarse mal –La mesera le trae el pedido y antes de irse le guiña un ojo-  
\- El rubio suspira- ¿Por que en vez de chicas no ponen a chicos bonitos sirviendo el desayuno?  
\- Jaja Beni, nunca vas a cambiar

En ese instante repentinamente el cielo se oscurece, todos los focos de luz estallan, y las paredes comienzan a arder en fuego púrpura y carmesí, espantando a todos en el lugar.

\- ¡¿Como osaron no invitarme?! –Sonó una estruendosa voz y los presentes voltearon mirando hacia el escenario comprobando lo peor-  
\- ¡Orochi-sama!

De inmediato todos entraron en pánico, algunos se desmayaron, otros solo gritaron corriendo en círculos, y a otros les dio un infarto si es que antes no se habían quemado con alguna pared, en fin, total caos. Mientras tanto los hijos de Orochi presentes se escondían debajo de las mesas esperando no ser vistos por el demonio.

\- Esto… Esto no puede estar pasando –Kyo se encontraba estático mientras comienza a temblarle la taza de café en la mano-  
\- Pero Kyo-chan ¿No habían sellado ya a esa serpiente? -Pregunta Benimaru igual de sorprendido-  
\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo… -Respondió sin dejar de mirar al demonio-  
\- ¡Alto! –Grito el peliblanco y todos se detuvieron prestándose atención- ¡¿Quien es el responsable de esto?! –Pregunto con autoridad y sin dudarlo todos señalaron a Rock-  
\- Y yo que pensé que ya no me podía pasar algo peor en estas vacaciones… -Comenzó a llorar cataratas el rubio imaginando lo que le esperaba-  
\- ¡¿Y se puede saber porque YO no me encuentro en la lista de invitados?! –Rápidamente flota hasta pararse imponente frente a Rock-  
\- Por que… Porque… -Tembloroso sin siquiera llegar a terminar la oración se desmaya-  
\- Orochi con cara de confundido solo se lo queda viendo tirado en el piso- ¿Acaso algún mortal es un poco mas inteligente y puede responder a mi pregunta? –Mira al resto y todo niegan con la cabeza- Era de suponerse -Suspira- A propósito ¡¿Donde se encuentran Chris, Yashiro y Shermie?!  
\- ¡Aquí estamos, señor! –La pelirroja y Nanakase salen de debajo de una de las mesas-  
\- ¿Y Chris? – Pregunta de inmediato al notar la ausencia del menor- Y… -Mira a Kyo- ¿Donde esta Yagami? –Esto último lo pregunta con algo de odio-  
\- Io… Yagami se encuentra arriba descansando –Contesto el castaño nervioso-  
\- E igual Chris –Agrego Shermie-  
\- ¡Tráiganmelos! –Ordeno y de inmediato los tres fueron a buscar a los mencionados- Y también tráiganme un sofá muy cómodo, después de todo vine a disfrutar de estas vacaciones ¿No? –Ve que nadie se mueve- ¡Y lo quiero ahora! -Todos corren a traerle lo pedido-

Habitación 666

\- Kyo entra a la habitación totalmente conmocionado- ¡Iori! ¡Iori! ¡Iori! ¡Orochi-sama volvió! ¡Tienes que despertar! –Toma a Iori de los hombros y comienza a sacudirlo- ¡Por favor Iori, este no es momento para dormir!  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? –Detiene a Kyo que ya lo estaba mareando- Tranquilo ¿Donde es incendio?  
\- ¡En la recepción! ¡Orochi-sama volvió y esta destrozando todo!  
\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y como no me lo dijiste antes?! -Se levanta de un salto y comienza a vestirse apurado-

Habitación 008

\- Un pastel de limón… Helado de chocolate… ¡Si, mas cerezas por favor! -Chris seguía soñando mientras hablaba dormido-  
\- ¡Chris, cariño, por favor tienes que despertar! –Decía la pelirroja a su lado, siempre había detestado tener que despertar a Chris-  
\- No Shermie, 5 minutos más… -Se acurruca más en la cama-  
\- ¡Pero Chris, esto es muy importante!  
\- ¿Que tanto? –Pregunta sin siquiera abrir los ojos-  
\- Emmm… ¿El nombre Orochi-sama te dice algo? –Comento Yashiro-  
\- ¡¿Que?! -Se endereza sobresaltado-  
\- No me vas a creer, pero… Esta abajo y quiere verte  
\- ¡¿Orochi-sama volvió?! ¡¿Orochi-sama volvió y yo estoy en pijama?!  
\- ¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡Vamos! –El peliblanco lo carga en brazos y sale corriendo-

Mientras tanto en la planta baja Orochi estaba en el medio del escenario sentado en un cómodo sofá, sacado de la recepción y llevado hasta ahí por cortesía de Terry, mientras bebía una copa de sangre, cortesía del pobre de Robert quien ahora andaba moribundo arrastrándose por el suelo.

\- ¡Aquí estoy Orochi! ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?! -Grito Iori enojado al llegar al lugar y ver al peliblanco-  
\- Oh, hola Yagami ¿A que se debe tu mal humor? Que es mas de lo habitual, claro –Tono burlón-  
\- No vine para escuchar malas bromas ¡Contéstame!  
\- Solo vengo como alguien más por sus merecidas vacaciones ¿Acaso no estaban invitados todos los participantes del KOF? –Tono sarcástico-  
\- ¿Eso no fue exactamente lo que dijiste tu al principio del viaje? –Le susurro Kyo al pelirrojo haciendo memoria-  
\- ¿Acaso no te alcanza dormir 1.800 años?  
\- Esas no son vacaciones –Ofendido se cruza de brazos- Además, no pedí tu opinión Yagami. Solo estas aquí para servirme  
\- En eso llega Yashiro corriendo con Chris en brazos quien seguía medio dormido- ¡Pero, espera Yashiro! ¡Te dije que…! –Se queda mudo al ver a Orochi-  
\- Chris, niño, no te das idea de cuanto te eh extrañado, me alegra mucho verte –Sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Por que no vienes a saludarme?  
\- Yashiro… -El peke se abraza a este-  
\- Tranquilo Chris, yo lo arreglo –Mira serio a Orochi- Orochi-sama, has lo que quieras conmigo ¡Pero por favor no le hagas nada a Chris, solo es un niño!  
\- ¿Tu? ¿Para que quiero a un viejo cuando puedo tener a un inocente y suculento niño?  
\- ¡¿Como que viejo?! –Yashiro estalla de rabia soltando a Chris, tanto que si no fuera por que Shermie lo detuvo hubiera ido a golpear al demonio- ¡Ya vas a ver! ¡Shermie, suéltame! ¡Déjame darle su merecido! ¡Mira quien habla de años serpiente inmunda!  
\- Bosteza- Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Vamos Chris, no tengo todo el día –Con el dedo le indica que se acerque, haciendo que involuntariamente este se eleve unos centímetros del piso y se siente en su regazo- ¿Por que estas tan callado? ¿Es que acaso no pensabas verme tan pronto, gatito?  
\- Se sonroja al tenerlo tan cerca- No, es… Es que yo…  
\- Vamos, no seas tímido conmigo, gatito –Besa su cuello-  
\- Grrrrr… -Yashiro, Shermie y Iori miraban la escena rabiosos-  
\- Bien, es hora de comenzar a disfrutar de estas vacaciones –Se acomoda en el sillón apoyando las palmas detrás de la nuca- Tráiganme algo de comer y también otra copa de sangre, la anterior estaba algo espesa  
\- No... Ya no mas por favor... –Robert sentía que se le iba el alma-  
\- ¿Y a ti que se te antoja, gatito? –Lo toma del mentón-  
\- Chris no podía encontrarse más sonrojado y nervioso- Yo… Bueno… En realidad no…  
\- Vamos, te dije que no seas tímido, solo dime lo que quieras y lo tendrás –Al único ser sobre la tierra al que Orochi le tenia algo de compasión era a Chris, aunque eso no significa que no lo usara ni abusara-  
\- Es que… Tenia ganas de ir a la playa –Le responde tímido-  
\- ¿A la playa? –Pregunto el peliblanco sorprendido- ¡¿Ese sucio lugar soleado, lleno de arena, agua contaminada, y molestos mortales?! Nunca creí que te atrajeran ese tipo de sitios…  
\- Pero Orochi-sama, a mi me gusta, y tu dijiste que tendría lo que quisiera –Pone cara de cachorro tratando así de llegar al escamoso y frío corazón de la serpiente-  
\- Por mas de detestable que se le hacia la idea de pisar un lugar así Orochi no podía negarse a su "gatito" y menos aun cuando se comportaba así- Esta bien, esta bien, te llevare a la playa. Pero no va a ser por mucho tiempo ¿De acuerdo?  
\- ¡De acuerdo! –Alegre se puso en pie tirándole de la mano al demonio para que hiciera lo mismo, pero este no movió ni un pelo- ¿No vas a venir?  
\- Suspira- Mortales, mortales, mortales… ¿Porque caminar cuando uno puede estar donde desea con solo un chasquido?  
\- Pero Orochi-sama, a mi me gusta ir caminando –Se quejo otra vez haciéndose el inocente-  
\- El peliblanco da una gran bocanada de aire tratando de no perder la paciencia- Esta bien, iremos a pie –Se levanta y mira a todos con descaro- ¡Y mas vale que todos ustedes también vengan o sino dense por muertos!

De inmediato Chris jalo al mayor fuera del hotel, donde este al ver "el exterior" lleno de gente caminando feliz por las calles, pajaritos cantando, y niños riendo no pudo evitar poner cara de repulsión.

\- ¡Vamos Orochi-sama, la playa queda hacia allá! -Señala una calle hacia el sur y comienzan a caminar en esa dirección-  
\- Si, como digas… -Le contesta sin ánimos al tiempo que con solo la mirada iba causando pequeños estragos por la calle como poner todos los semáforos en verde para que los autos choquen, las bombas de agua estallen, o los negocios se incendien-  
\- Iori ¿Porque no aprovechamos que la serpiente esta distraída para irnos? –Le susurro Kyo a Iori mientras caminaban detrás del demonio junto al resto-  
\- Porque no pienso huir como un cobarde. Además, creo que Chris lo va a tener lo suficientemente ocupado como para que pueda molestarnos  
\- Mmm… Buen punto, pero aun así luego no me hagas decirte "te lo dije"

Luego de un muuuy largo recorrido, según el demonio, (Les recuerdo que solo eran dos cuadras XD) llegaron a la soleada playa llena de mucha gente divirtiéndose, o mejor dicho, llegaron al espantoso sitio en donde se encontraban muchos molestos y débiles mortales gastando el tiempo en actividades entupidas e inservibles.

\- [Uf! Creo que nunca en mis siglos de vida había usado tanto las piernas…] Y bien gatito, ya llegamos ¿Ahora que quieres? –Le pregunto el demonio cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose algo ofendido por el hecho de mezclarse con toda aquella plebe-  
\- ¡Genial! Aunque yo sigo en pijamas –Gota-  
\- Eso no es problema ¡Hey, Tu! –Señala a K' que era uno de los pocos que llevaba bañador ya que habían salido sin darle tiempo a nadie a cambiarse- Dame tu ropa  
\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no pienso dártela, es la única que traigo!  
\- Te dije que me la des –Repitió con cara de "No me hagas perder la paciencia"-  
\- ¡Te dije que NO!  
\- Bueno, como quieras –Sonríe malévolamente-

Dos minutos después Chris se encontraba con el bañador de K' puesto, aunque le quedaba un poco suelto, y el pobre de K' todo desaliñado llevaba la ajustada pijama celeste de Chris.

\- ¡Gracias Orochi-sama!  
\- De nada gatito, te dije que eso no era problema –Vuelve a mirar al resto- Ahora quiero que me consigan una bebida caliente y algún refrigerio, pero no crean que me voy a conformar con cualquier cosa... ¡Shermie y Yashiro encárguense de eso y rápido!  
\- ¡Si, señor! –Se van corriendo a buscar lo pedido-  
\- Los demás aliviados de no haber sido llamados por el demonio estaban a punto de marcharse hasta que este volvió a hablar con autoridad-  
\- Y el resto… No crean que me eh olvidado de ustedes –Todos se quedan estáticos sin dar un paso mas- Tengo una larga lista de tareas que los tendrá ocupados por un buen rato jejeje

Un poco mas alejados Shermie y Yashiro caminaban por la playa pensando como cumplir sus tareas.

\- ¿Una bebida caliente? ¡Estamos en pleno verano, todo lo que se vende esta frío!  
\- Shermie, se refiere a la sangre  
\- Emmm… Si, ya lo sabía  
\- Si, como sea, mejor déjame eso a mí, aunque no se como voy a conseguirla…  
\- No te hagas el angelito, ya sé que vas a hacer y no quiero que te acerques a mi primo  
\- ¿Y quien dijo que le iba a hacer algo a Yagami?  
\- No hace falta ser adivino para saberlo, además no puede ser "sangre Orochi" se va a dar cuenta y eso no le va a agradar  
\- Suspira- En eso tienes razón, no me queda otra que buscar en algún hospital ¿Y tu como harás con el "refrigerio"? –Hace el gesto de las comillas-  
\- ¿Que rayos comen las serpientes?  
\- No creo que se conforme con un ratón… Pero ni pienses que de eso también me voy a encargar yo, ya bastante que te deje lo más fácil  
\- ¡Vamos Yashiro, no seas malo! –Se le cuelga del cuello-  
\- ¡No, ya te dije que no! –Hace que lo suelte- Y ciertamente en todo caso el que mas sufre esto es Chris –Una mueca se le dibuja en el rostro-  
\- Es verdad… -Responde igual de triste-

Mientras tanto Chris.

\- Mmm… ¡Que rico helado, gracias Orochi-sama! -El chico se encontraba muy contento tomando un helado, sentado en el regazo del demonio al tiempo que Billy y Eiji los abanicaban-  
\- De nada gatito, todo sea por que estés a gusto, pero aun así siento que falta algo… ¡Kusanagi! –Llamo el demonio a viva voz-

No tardan más que unos minutos en llegar a donde se encontraba Orochi-sama sentado en su gran trono (Silla plegable de plástico que vayan a saber a quien se la robaron) acariciando la cabeza a Chris acurrucado en sus piernas como si fuera un gato.

\- Kusanagi, te tardaste demasiado  
\- ¡Pero si vine lo mas rápido que pude!  
\- ¿Y para colmo me faltas el respeto? Ahora me las vas pagar por… -No puede terminar de sermonear a Kyo que se lo queda viendo detenidamente y luego se echa a reír-  
\- ¿De que te ríes? –Pregunto molesto-  
\- Jeje bonito chupón el que tienes en el cuello, de seguro el responsable eres tu Yagami ¿Cierto? –Mira al pelirrojo que se encontraba junto al resto-  
\- No digas tonterías, serpiente inmunda –Solo respondió haciéndose el tonto-  
\- Aunque no creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Yagami, miro a Kyo buscando una explicación de su parte-  
\- Kyo se pone todo rojo y se toma el cuello tapando la marca- ¡¿Y eso que te incumbe?!  
\- Jajaja Como lo supuse –Vuelve a mirar a Iori- Pero Yagami me decepcionas ¿Como pudiste mezclarte con esa sucia sangre de los Kusanagi? Eres una deshonra para el clan y me temo que vas a tener que pagar por eso  
\- ¿Y que vas a hacer? Te recuerdo que ya no tengo 12 años –Comento con una sonrisa retadora-  
\- Es verdad, ya no eres ese dulce niño al que podía manejar, pero aun así hay algo que puedo controlar muy bien en vos –Chasquea los dedos-  
\- De golpe la sonrisa se le borra del rostro- Kyo, va a ser mejor que corras…  
\- ¿Por? –Pregunta el castaño confundido-  
\- Iori cae de rodillas al piso comenzando a toser sangre-  
\- No… No puede ser… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Auxilio! –Se echa a correr espantado-  
\- Los ojos de Iori se tornan tan rojos como él hilo de sangre que escapaba de entre sus labios, se levanta tambaleante, y al ver a Kyo huyendo no duda ni un segundo en comenzar a perseguirlo- ¡Grrrrrr… Kyoooo!  
\- Jajaja esto si es divertido ¿No gatito?  
\- Jeje si Orochi-sama –Respondió contento con una amplia sonrisa-


	9. Sed saciada

¡ATENCIÓN!

Este capitulo rompe un poco con la comedia y romance que venían presenciando, contiene shota, violación, y algo de gore. Dentro del capitulo se advierte donde comienza y acaba esta escena, así quienes no quieran presenciarlo lo pueden saltear sin perder el hilo de la historia.

Falta muy poco para que el fic termine ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

"Sed saciada"

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo con ni una sola nube alrededor, logrando un sofocante calor sobre la playa, pero el demonio se encontraba tan distraído que ni lo notaba y comenzaba a disfrutarlo… Pero claro, a costa de otros.

\- Jajaja has otro truco! –Pidió Chris divertido-  
\- No -Se negó Shen cansado de ser el bufón del niño y el demonio-  
\- Ya lo oíste, has otro truco –Le ordeno la serpiente ya olvidada del odio que sentía por encontrarse en ese lugar-  
\- Suspira- Y ya que… –Toma seis caracoles que se encontraban en la arena y se pone a hacer malabares con ellos-  
\- Ese truco ya lo vi, es muy aburrido –Se quejo el menor-  
\- Y que tal ahora? –En menos de un parpadeo el demonio hace que las caracolas ardan en fuego-  
\- Ahhh! Quema! Quema! Quema! -El rubio comienza a mover más rápido las manos para evitar quemarse-  
\- Jeje ahora si es divertido!  
\- Claro que si gatito, claro que si –Sonrisa sádica-

Mientras tanto Shermie, cansada de solo intentar cumplir con la tarea que le ordeno el demonio, decidió buscar a Yashiro por la ciudad para ver si este ya había cumplido con la suya, y de paso convencerlo para que cumpla con la de ella.

\- [Él había dicho que buscaría en el hospital, pero donde rayos queda? En una cuidad tan grande no voy a poder encontrar el maldito hospi…!] –De pronto se topa con un gran edificio blanco rodeado de ambulancias-

Al entrar no pudo evitar sentirse perdida entre tanta gente, había enfermeras que atendían ancianos, médicos que corrían por los pasillos, pacientes quejándose de dolor, niños llorando, etc, todo era un caos que parecía no tener fin, y dándose por vencida decidió preguntarle a una enfermera.

\- Disculpe, de casualidad vio a un hombre alto, musculoso y de cabellos blancos?

\- Por su puesto! –Se sonroja de solo recordarlo- Se encuentra atendiendo en el primer piso, en la sala 14

\- Atendiendo? –Confundida- Bueno, muchas gracias –Pensando haber escuchado mal se dirigió al lugar indicado entrando a la sala- Yashiro, te estaba buscando y… Yashiro, que haces vestido de enfermero? –Atónita-  
\- Hola Shermie! Como estas? Ahora trabajo en el hospital, me dejan sacarle sangre a la gente sin la necesidad de lastimarla, no es fantástico? –Comento con una amplia sonrisa muy alegre-  
\- Emmm… Si, como sea, conseguiste la suficiente para Orochi-sama?  
\- Y eso que importa? Ahora lo importante es que hay mucha gente a la que debo ayudar  
\- Yashiro, te sientes bien? –Comenzando a preocuparse por su salud mental-  
\- Si, mejor que nunca, por? –Sin dejar su alegre expresión-  
\- No sé que te paso, pero va a ser mejor que te saque de aquí cuanto antes –Lo toma del brazo jalándolo hacia fuera-  
\- Pero Shermie no puedo irme, la gente me necesita!

+++Flash Back+++

Yashiro vagaba por la ciudad buscando por ahí alguna pobre alma indefensa, alguna victima inesperada para poder complacer el pedido del demonio, pero las horas pasaban y no encontraba a nadie indicado.

\- [Rayos! Porque en esta cuidad nadie sale a caminar solo?] –El peliblanco llega a la esquina de una gran avenida y se encuentra con el enorme edificio blanco- Tsk, creo que no me queda otra

Al entrar enseguida pudo comprobar sus sospechas sobre que aquel lugar era una hospital al ver a tantos médicos y enfermeras que estaban dele ir y venir corriendo de un lado al otro con urgencia, y luego de releer una y otra vez los carteles de indicaciones sin entender ni lo más mínimo, decidió preguntarle a la enfermera que parecía llevar menos prisa.

\- Ehhh... Disculpe señorita, podría decirme donde se encuentra la sala de…?  
\- Oh! Usted debe ser el nuevo enfermero! Venga, yo le enseñare la sala -Antes de que Yashiro pueda decir una palabra mas lo tomo del brazo llevándolo a una sala- Este es su uniforme, acá están sus instrumentos y ya llego su primer paciente. Suerte! -Le entrega un guardapolvo color verde claro y sale cerrando la puerta tras ella-

\- Pero, pero…!

Esta a punto de largarse del lugar pero de pronto la puerta vuelve a abrirse, y para su sorpresa un pequeño niño de más o menos cinco años, cabellos claros, y ojos miel, entra a la sala.

\- Doctor, no me va a doler, verdad? –Pregunto tímido mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro y con la otra mano sostenía un conejito de felpa-  
\- Yashiro se lo quedo viendo un momento y luego observo la hilera de jeringas que tenia aun lado sobre la mesa- Emmm… No, no, de seguro que no… [Rayos! Nunca fui enfermero, ahora que hago?! Se me tiene que ocurrir algo pronto o sino este crío va a armar escándalo!] Como se llama tu amigo? -Pregunto señalando al peluche-  
\- Su nombre es Kabu  
\- Kabu? Que extraño nombre para un conejo… Dime, él es valiente?  
\- El niño toma con ambas manos al muñeco y lo mira un momento- Yo creo que si  
\- Mmm… Yo creo que no  
\- Porque? –Pregunta confundido-  
\- Por que creo que le teme a algo tan simple como el pequeño pinchazo de una aguja  
\- No! Kabu-chan no le teme a eso, él es un conejo muy valiente! –Dice el menor defendiendo a su peluche-  
\- Jeje seguro, y tu le temes a algo tan simple como el pequeño pinchazo de una aguja?  
\- Por su puesto que no! –El pequeño niño olvidado de las lágrimas y armado de coraje se sienta sobre la camilla esperando a que Yashiro haga su trabajo-

El peliblanco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver al niño ya tranquilo junto a su conejito de felpa y, sin darse cuenta, la importancia de querer ver bien a los demás lo hizo seguir atendiendo a todos sus demás pacientes hasta olvidar la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba allí.

+++Fin del Flash Back+++

\- Vámonos ya!  
\- Shermie, esto es muy importante!  
\- Mas importante que Chris?! –Lo mira seria-  
\- El peliblanco se queda un momento pensativo y luego sacude la cabeza volviendo en si- Tienes razón! Lo siento, no sé que me paso… -Tomándose la cabeza con una mano-  
\- La pelirroja contenta de recuperar a su compañero voltea para dirigirse a la salida cuando se encuentra con un gran grupo de enfermeras bloqueando la puerta-  
\- Ya los oímos y no los dejaremos escapar!  
\- No dejaremos ir al mejor enfermero que hemos tenido!  
\- Yo? –Pregunta Nanakase señalándose confundido-  
\- A ellos!  
\- Ahhhhh! –Shermie y Yashiro salen corriendo intentado escapar-

Mientras en alguna parte de la playa, Kyo cansado de tanto correr para escapar de las garras de Yagami, cae rendido sobre la ardiente arena.

\- Estoy… Estoy muerto… De todas formas Iori me alcanzara… -Jadeo entregado a su trágico destino-  
\- Hola Kusanagi, que haces tirado en el piso? –Le pregunto Jhun que de casualidad pasaba por ahí- Disfruto mis últimos minutos de vida… Y tu que haces con un gato en brazos, te lo pidió Orochi?  
\- No, solo lo encontré cuando veníamos para acá y como me dio pena dejarlo solo lo traje conmigo  
\- Ah… Eso lo explica todo –Le respondió sin ánimos y con algo de sarcasmo-

En eso llega Iori tambaleante, gruñendo y dispuesto a asesinar al moribundo castaño quien solo esperaba un milagro para poder salir vivo de la situación.

\- Adiós mundo cruel!  
\- Kyoooo! –A paso lento se le iba acercando poco a poco-  
\- Nyaaa!  
\- Eh? –El pelirrojo voltea mirando al gato- Grrr… Neko, neko, neko! –Se lanza sobre el animal en brazos de Jhun pero, el felino siendo mucho mas rápido, escapo a tiempo terminando el peliblanco como victima-  
\- Ahhhh! Kusanagi ayuda, socorro, auxilio! –Gritaba desesperado tratando de liberarse de Yagami-  
\- Emmm… Creo que me llaman por… allá! –Señala un punto cualquiera en el horizonte y huye corriendo-  
\- Nooo! No me dejes! Soy muy bonito para morir!

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que Shermie y Yashiro habían partido en búsqueda de lo pedido por el demonio y, a pesar de que este solo los había enviado para mantenerlos alejados un buen rato, comenzaba a cansarse de la playa y deseaba que regresaran para volver al hotel sabiendo que sin ellos "su gatito" se negaría a regresar.

\- Gatito, te vez cansado, por que no regresamos al hotel? –Trato de convencerlo-  
\- Pero Yashiro y Shermie?  
\- [Por que rayos siempre tiene que preguntar por ese par de idiotas?!] De seguro se cansaron de buscar lo que les eh pedido y se encuentran allá -Mintió tratando de conseguir la respuesta que deseaba-  
\- Por favor Chris, ya no lo soporto! –Se quejo Shen que todavía se encontraba haciendo malabares-  
\- Tú cállate o la próxima te hago usar cangrejos en vez de caracoles!  
\- Cangrejo? Ahhhh! –Alba, que se encontraba atendiendo al demonio al igual que los demás, sale corriendo despavorido al solo escuchar esa palabra-  
\- Y a este que le pasa? –Pregunto Orochi sorprendido viéndolo alejarse-  
\- Ni idea… –Contesto Chris de igual modo-  
\- Sacude la cabeza volviendo en si- Y eso que importa?! Vamos Chris, habíamos acorado que solo estaríamos aquí un rato y ese rato ya acabo! –De repente el demonio se pone en pie haciendo que el menor caiga de rodillas al piso-  
\- El pequeño castaño lo mira con algo de temor, sabia muy bien que cuando Orochi lo llamaba por su nombre, en vez de "gatito", era porque su paciencia había llegado al límite- Pero, Shermie y Yashiro? –Pregunto una vez más desde el suelo-  
\- Ellos no me importan! –Toma a Chris fuertemente por una de las muñecas obligándolo a levantarse-  
\- Ah! Orochi-sama, me estas lastimando! –Se quejo tratando inútilmente de soltarse-

El peliblanco se rehusaba a contestar los lastimosos pedidos del menor quien le pedía cada vez más fuerte que lo soltara, y miro al resto de los mortales leyendo en sus mentes la intención de querer salvarlo.

\- Por ahora no los necesitare así que esfúmense de mi vista y ni se les ocurra molestarme o me las pagaran! -Da un chasquido y en un parpadeo se encuentra junto a Chris en su habitación en el hotel-

\- Comienzo contenido fuerte -

\- El menor al ver donde se encontraban de inmediato adivino el deseo del demonio y no tubo mejor idea para liberarse que morder la mano que lo sostenía-  
\- Auch! –Lo suelta- Mocoso insolente –Antes de que Chris pudiera dar un paso mas le pega una fuerte cachetada haciéndolo caer sobre la cama- Me las pagaras –Se pone en cuatro sobre él y con una de sus manos lo toma fuertemente de ambas muñecas impidiéndole escapar-  
\- No! Orochi-sama, por favor no! No quiero! –Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas-  
\- Me temo que eso no es algo que tú decides –Le susurro al oído y luego comenzó a besar su cuello y a pasar su húmeda y bífida lengua por todo su pecho torturando sus rosadas tetillas hasta dejarlas duras-  
\- Ahh… No! Ya vasta! –Pedía el menor tratando en vano de liberarse-  
\- Orochi no pudo evitar notar como el cuerpo bajo él temblaba y se estremecía reaccionando a cada toque- Vamos gatito, quiero oírte maullar! -Aprieta más fuerte sus muñecas, clavándole sus garras hasta hacerlo sangrar-  
\- Ahhh! -Cierra fuertemente sus ojos tratando de soportar el dolor-  
\- Lame la sangre que corría por sus brazos y luego lo besa salvajemente haciéndolo probar aquel rojo néctar-  
\- Chris trataba de separarse lo mas pronto posible del mayor pero este lo tenia tan bien acorralado contra el colchón que se le hacia imposible moverse-  
\- El demonio se separa y lame un hilo de sangre que escapada de la comisura del pequeño castaño- Mmm… Tu sangre es la más dulce que eh probado, pero tu cuerpo es más delicioso aun –En un chasquido desaparece su ropa junto a la del menor y tras subirle un poco las piernas comienza a penetrarlo-  
\- Ahhhhggg! No! Duele mucho! –Se toma con fuerza de las blancas sabanas manchadas de rojo carmín, tratando de soportar el intenso dolor-  
\- El peliblanco sin hacer caso a los desesperados pedidos del menor, al terminar de introducirse en él, comienza a embestirlo-  
\- Chris gritaba lo más fuerte que podía aunque sabía que nadie podría ayudarlo, ni mucho menos el demonio se detendría, y si bien esa no era la primera vez que ocurría, el dolor que sentía era desgarrador-  
\- Mhhh… Eres tan estrecho… Simplemente me encantas… Nunca podría cansarme de ti –Le susurro al oído y luego de lamer la pálida piel de su cuello clavo en ellos sin piedad sus afilados colmillos-  
\- Ahhhhhh! –Grita fuertemente de dolor al sentir ese par de filos atravesar su piel haciendo brotar mas de aquel rojo y cálido líquido, poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse, no estaba seguro si era por la perdida de sangre o por que sabía que su alma había sido desgarrada nuevamente-  
\- La vil serpiente se relame y observa al desbastado Chris quien ya ni siquiera poseía una pizca de brillo en sus claros ojos azules- Que pasa, gatito? Acaso ya no te sientes bien? –Le pregunto haciéndose el tonto, como si él no fuera el causante de aquella atrocidad-  
\- El menor ya no reaccionaba ante las palabras del peliblanco, solo trataba de soportar todo el dolor, sabía que eso en algún momento tendría que acabar y deseaba que fuera pronto-  
\- Nota que Chris trataba de reprimir sus gemidos y comienza a masturbarlo para que no pueda resistirlo-  
\- No! Mhhh… Vasta! Ahh…! –Por más de que tratara de impedirlo su cuerpo lo traicionaba reaccionando y comienza a gemir inevitablemente-  
\- Así me gusta –Sus envestidas ahora eran aun más rápidas y profundas acercándose al orgasmo-  
\- Ah! Ah! Ah! Mhhhh…! Oro-Orochi-samaaa! –El menor acaba manchando su propio abdomen y luego el demonio dentro de él- Ya… Ya tuviste lo que querías… Ahora, por favor… Déjame… -Le rogó entre jadeos-  
\- No me hagas reír –Deshace la intromisión y lo toma del mentón obligándolo a sentarse en la cama- Acaso piensas que con eso me he conformado?  
\- Sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas comenzando a sollozar-  
\- Oh tranquilo gatito, tenemos toda la noche, ya te acostumbraras –Sonríe perversamente-

\- Fin contenido fuerte -

Esa noche a Chris le pareció la más larga de su vida, no podía contar cuantas veces Orochi lo había tomado a la fuerza, ni tampoco le interesaba, luego de unas horas ya ni resistencia oponía, solo se dejo hacer al igual que en otras ocasiones, hasta que para su alivio en algún momento de la madrugada su cuerpo no lo soporto mas desmayándose. El sol salió anunciando una nueva mañana, y el demonio satisfecho se esfumo para quien sabe cuando regresar.


	10. Fin del viaje

"Fin del viaje"

Era el séptimo, y por lo tanto, último día de vacaciones, pronto el mismo micro que los había llevado hacia esa alocada semana vendría para regresarlos a sus aburridas vidas con agotadores trabajos y entrenamientos habituales.  
En la playa, Iori agotado después del ataque de riot dormía como un ángel sobre el pobre Jhun, quien luego de tanto luchar para salvar su vida, también se quedo dormido luego que el pelirrojo.

\- Mmm… ¿Donde estoy? –Yagami despierta confundido- ¡¿Que rayos hago aqui?!  
\- ¿Que hora es? –Pregunto el peliblanco bajo él al tiempo que también despertaba-  
\- ¿Eh? –Mira a Jhun bajo él- ¡Ah! –Se levanta de un salto- ¡¿Que… Que hacemos acostados en la playa?! –Pregunto aterrado, imaginando lo peor-  
\- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mi –También se levanta sacudiéndose la arena-  
\- Se queda perplejo por un momento pero luego sacude la cabeza borrando sus pensamientos- No, esto no puede ser ¡Yo me voy! –Da media vuelta dispuesto a irse-  
\- ¡Espera Yagami, no pienses mal de mi, todo fue tu culpa!  
\- ¡¿Mi culpa?! –Vuelve a voltear mirándolo- ¡Ja! Te aseguro que no estoy tan loco  
\- Esta bien, si no me crees pregúntale a Kusanagi  
\- ¡¿K-Kyo?!  
\- Si, él es quien huyo corriendo en cuanto nos vio  
\- Oh no –Se toma la cabeza- ¡Va a ser mejor que regrese al hotel para aclarar las cosas! –Lo mira amenazante- Y si no lo logro date por muerto -Se va corriendo hacia el hotel-  
\- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! –Suspira- Mejor me voy antes de que regrese

En la puerta del hotel, estacionada bruscamente sobre la vereda, se encontraba una ambulancia donde descansaban despatarrados una pelirroja junto a un ex enfermero luego de haber logrado escapar de cierto loco hospital.

\- Bosteza- Yashiro, prepara el desayuno –Le ordena sin siquiera abrir los ojos-  
\- Mmm… No, prepáralo tu, todavía tengo sueño –Le responde de igual forma-

Ambos quedan en silencio por unos minutos hasta que de repente despertaron enderezándose de un salto al pasarles lo mismo por la mente.

\- ¡Chris! –Gritaron al unísono y se bajaron apresurados de la camioneta corriendo hacia su habitación en busca del pequeño castaño-

Mientras en la habitación 666.

\- [Que horrible noche… No pude pegar un ojo por los gritos de Chris] –Kyo se levanta de la cama y se apoya en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia la playa- [¿Que abra pasado con Iori? Espero que este bien y ya allá regresado a la normalidad, no tengo ganas de correr… Además, no sé que haría sin él… Mejor saldré a buscarlo] –Muy decidido toma la llave de la habitación, sale del cuarto y se dirige a la recepción donde iban llegando todos los que despertaban luego del agotador día de ayer-  
\- ¡Hola Kyo! –Lo saludo alegre la pelivioleta parándose a su lado-  
\- Hola Athena ¿Como te encuentras? –Pregunto sin darle mucha importancia-  
\- ¡Bien! Aunque el día de ayer fue terrible ¡Ese horrible demonio me obligo a ir a la playa con la ropa inadecuada!  
\- Ah… Si, que terrible… -Contesto sin prestarle atención mientras buscaba con la mirada a su pelirrojo-  
\- Ehhh… Y Kyo ¿Por que todavía estas en pijama?  
\- ¿Eh? –Se mira comprobando lo que la chica le dijo- ¡Ah! ¡Salí tan apurado que olvide cambiarme!  
\- No te preocupes –Se le acerca peligrosamente y cambia su tono de voz por uno mas suave- ¿Por que no vienes a mi habitación y te cambias ahí? Puedo enseñarte muchos trucos para cambiar tu vestuario rápidamente  
\- Ehhh… Yo… La verdad que… -Se sonroja un poco-  
\- ¡Kyo-chan! –Justo en ese momento llega Beni y toma a Kyo del brazo alejándolo de la chica-  
\- ¡Oh, hola Benimaru! ¿Que estas haciendo? –Le pregunta sorprendido notando como este intentaba alejarlo de Athena-  
\- Te salvo la vida ¿Que mas? –Le responde por lo bajo- ¡Buenos días, Athena! Si me permites tengo algo muy importante que hablar con Kyo -Y luego de decir eso se llevo al castaño lo mas lejos posible de la enfadada chica- Kyo, eres un chico muy bonito, tienes que tener cuidado de arpías como esa  
\- ¿Arpías? Pero si Athena fue mi compañera de secundaria, solo es una buena amiga  
\- Suspira- Kyo-chan, hay más chicas detrás tuyo de lo que imaginas… -De golpe se lo queda viendo- Por cierto ¿Que haces de pijama en la recepción?  
\- Salí tan apurado que olvide cambiarme –Algo apenado automáticamente le respondió lo mismo que a la chica-  
\- Ah no importa, el azul con nubecitas te queda bien  
\- Mejor subo otra vez para vestirme –Gota- Por cierto ¿No viste a Iori?  
\- No ¿Acaso no estaba contigo?  
\- Es que desde el caos de ayer no lo veo… -Comento con algo de tristeza-  
\- No te preocupes, a ese fortachón no le puede pasar nada  
\- Jeje tienes razón, ahora regreso –Se va hacia la habitación-  
\- [Soy afortunado, no cualquiera puede salir alguna vez con un chico como él… ¿Sus clones serán igual de dulces?] –Mira a K´- Yujuu~~ -Lo saluda con la mano y luego le guiña un ojo-  
\- K´ al verlo traga saliva-

Mientras tanto en la calle.

\- [Rayos ¿Como voy a explicar a Kyo algo que ni siquiera recuerdo? ¡¿Y porque ni siquiera lo recuerdo?! ¡Esto es un desastre! No sé que podría ser peor…]

En ese momento cerca de ahí, saliendo de un árcade SNK.

\- Esta vez perdí –Suspira- Hey Niky ¡La próxima te juego la revancha!  
\- No creo que puedas ganarle, ella siempre usa a Iori y no te deja levantarte del suelo, es una tramposa  
\- ¡Eve no digas eso! Yo no hago trampa, si ustedes no saben cubrirse no es mi culpa –Les saca la lengua- No te preocupes Kasu, la revancha la tienes asegurada ¡Y ni creas que te dejare ganar!  
\- Un… Un momento –Se detiene en seco-  
\- ¿Que pasa, Eve? –Preguntaron las otras dos chicas observándola confundidas-  
\- ¿Ese... Ese no es Iori?  
\- ¿Pero de que estas hablando? Yagami nunca vendría a un lugar como este, creo que tanto jugar al KOF te afecto la vista jajaja  
\- No Niky, creo que Eve tiene razón -Dijo Kasu ahora igual de sorprendida que la pelinegra-  
\- La rubia voltea hacia donde las otras miraban y queda igual de perpleja-  
\- ¡Kyyyyyaaaaaaaa! ¡Es Iori-kuuuuuuun! –Gritaron las tres emocionadas y de inmediato corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo-  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Que fue eso? –Iori volteo tras escuchar el estridente grito y al ver de donde provenía lo invadió el pánico- ¡Ahhh! ¡Fangirls! –Se hecha a correr-

Dentro del hotel, Shermie y Yashiro llegaron a toda prisa ante la puerta de su habitación que anunciaba en números dorados "008" esperando encontrar sano y salvo a su pequeño castaño junto al vil demonio.

\- ¡Yashiro, dame la llave!  
\- ¡Pero si yo no la tengo! ¡La tenias tu!  
\- ¡No! ¡Yo creí que tus la tenias!  
\- ¡¿Y que importa la maldita llave?! –Tira abajo la puerta de una patada y ambos entran corriendo-  
\- ¡Déjalo en paz, Oro…! -Se encuentras únicamente con Chris durmiendo profundamente- ¿…Chi-Sama?  
\- Creo que llegamos un poco tarde -Gota-  
\- ¡Cállate, sino lo vas a despertar! Debió pasar una noche muy dura, dejémoslo dormir –Toma a Yashiro de la oreja como madre retando a su hijo llevándoselo del cuarto-  
\- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Eso no era necesario!  
\- Shermie comienza a sollozar-  
\- No llores, si me dolió la oreja, pero no era para que te pongas así  
\- No lloro por eso ¡Tonto! –Le pega una cachetada-  
\- ¡Auch! Bueno, pero no te pongas violenta –Se frota el cachete- ¿Entonces que te pasa?  
\- Es que nuevamente le falle a Chris como tutora, no pude protegerlo ¡Soy una tonta! –Se echa a llorar en los brazos del peliblanco-  
\- Tranquila, tranquila –La abraza- Eres una buena tutora, siempre lo ayudas con todo y eres muy buena con él, pero en este caso nadie podría haberlo ayudado por más bueno o fuerte que sea –Le dedica una sonrisa para tranquilizarla-  
\- Seca su rostro- Creo que tienes razón… Gracias –Sonríe entre lagrimas-  
\- Mejor ya vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre… -Comento cambiando el tema-  
\- Tú siempre pesando en comida –Le pega un puñetazo en el hombro-  
\- ¡No me digas que tu no tienes hambre!  
\- Jaja si, esta bien, esta bien… -Ambos se dirigen hacia el comedor-

En la recepción se encontraba nuevamente Kyo, pero esta vez con la ropa correspondiente, a punto de salir en busca de Iori cuando de pronto una mano se poso en su hombro deteniéndolo.

\- ¡Kyo, te estaba buscando!  
\- Voltea- ¡Oh, buenos días Rock! ¿Para que me busca…? ¿Porque estas todo mojado?  
\- Me despertaron con un baldazo de agua helada –Gota- Como sea, el punto es que… -Nota que el castaño llevaba algo de prisa gracias a su expresión de "Ya déjame ir!"- ¿Estas ocupado?  
\- Ehhh… [¡Rayos! ¿Que le digo? No le puedo decirle que estoy buscando a Iori, eso sonaría raro y podría sospechar algo] ¡No, no! Estamos de vacaciones ¿Que voy a tener que hacer? Jeje -Sonrisa falsa- [¡Todo menos hablar con Rock justo ahora! Bueno, tranquilo, de seguro solo me pedirá hacer algún pequeño mandado y luego me dejara libre]  
\- ¡Genial! Mira, el punto es que antes de que nos vayamos necesito que hagas un par de tareas, es que yo solo no puedo solucionar todos los desastres ocasionados ayer –Saca de su bolsillo un papelito-  
\- Ah, oke -Mira tranquilo la pequeña lista pero de pronto esta se alarga hasta tocar el suelo y Kyo se la queda viendo boquiabierto- [¡¿Por que a mi?!]

Mientras tanto en la calle las tres chicas que estaban en búsqueda del pelirrojo llegan a una esquina deteniéndose al perderlo de vista.

\- Oh no, creo que lo perdimos –Exclamo Kasu-  
\- ¡No, no podemos dejarlo ir tan fácilmente! –Se quejo Niky-  
\- Mmm… Creo que debió irse por allá –Eve señalo una calle algo congestionada-

Al tiempo que las chicas discutían, escondido en un callejón se encontraba Iori rogando no ser descubierto por las tres que se encontraban muy cerca.

\- [¡Por favor que se vayan! ¡Por favor que no me vea! ¡Por favor auxilio!] –En eso aparece un pequeño gatito negro y comienza a ronronear pasando entre sus piernas- [Rayos, ahora hasta los gatos me persiguen] ¡Shu! ¡Fuera! ¡Gato tonto, sal o vas a hacer que me descubran! –Trataba de espantarlo-  
\- ¡Nyaaa!  
\- En eso Kasu escucha el maullido y voltea hacia el callejón esperando encontrarse con el neko, cuando para su sorpresa, no solo se encontró con este- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Chicas, lo encontré!  
\- Las otras dos también voltean y tras gritar como descosidas al verlo se le arrojaron encima-  
\- ¡Ahhh! –Iori grito de terror y trato de escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo con las tres chicas encima- ¡Suéltenme, mocosas! ¡No saben con quien se están metiendo! ¡Va a ser mejor que me dejen ir o ya van a ver!  
\- Hay Iori, tu siempre diciendo esas frases tan encantadoras~ –Niky con corazones por ojos no dejaba de abrazarlo-  
\- ¿Por casualidad Beni no se encuentra contigo? –Le pregunto Kasu igual de emocionada-  
\- ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! – Exclamo Eve con suma alegría-  
\- ¡Pues el mío no! Ya vasta! ¿¡Que rayos quieren de mi?! –Pregunto el pelirrojo enfadado-  
\- Las tres chicas se detuvieron al escuchar la pregunta y se pusieron de pie liberándolo-  
\- Iori también se levanta y sacude el polvo de su ropa- ¿Y bien?  
\- ¡Queremos un autógrafo! –Dijo Kasu-  
\- ¡Entradas para tu próximo recital -Pidió Eve-  
\- Y un beso… -Respondió Niky perdida en la mirada de Yagami-  
\- ¿Y porque no molestan a alguien mas?  
\- ¡Porque tu eres una de los mejores y mas bonitos participantes del King of Fighters! –Respondieron al unísono las tres-  
\- Estarán locas, pero tienen razón –Suspira- Esta bien, pero solo les voy a dar los autógrafos  
\- Mirada acecina por parte de las tres-  
\- ¡De acuerdo! El autógrafo y los boletos, pero nada más –Mira específicamente a Niky-  
\- ¡Bien! -Festejaron las chicas-  
\- No imaginaba tener fans tan fastidiosas… –Susurro molesto-  
\- ¿Como dijiste? -Preguntaron nuevamente serias-  
\- ¡Nada, nada! –Se apresura a darles lo que querían temiendo por su vida-

Luego de que Iori cumpliera con su trato, entregándoles los autógrafos y los boletos a las tres adorables niñas, pensaba marcharse lo más rápido posible hacia el hotel que ya no quedaba muy lejos.

\- ¡Bueno, ya tienen lo que querían, adiós y no vuelvan a cruzarse en mi camino! –Comienza a caminar-  
\- ¡Un momento! -Le ordeno Eve-  
\- ¿A donde crees que vas? –Pregunto Kasu-  
\- Nunca dijimos que ya podías irte –Dijo Niky-  
\- Ya vayan a molestar a otro lado –Les respondió sin siquiera detenerse-  
\- Las tres chicas se miran entre si y luego vuelven a mirar al pelirrojo pero esta vez con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios-  
\- Yagami se sorprende de no escuchar ninguna queja por parte de estas y volta a verlas- ¡Oh no… Aléjense! ¡No se me acerquen! –Comienza a caminar en reversa viéndolas acercársele- ¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Ahhh! –Se echa a correr con las tres malvadas niñas persiguiéndolo detrás-

Mientras dentro del hotel Kyo corría de un lado al otro tratando de arreglar todo lo antes posible para poder salir en busca de Yagami, cuando justo en ese momento este entro muy apresurado al lugar por fin perdiendo a las tres locas fans, salvándose de ellas.

\- ¡Uf! Por fin estoy a salvo… -Suspiro aliviado-  
\- Ve al pelirrojo entrar al hotel- ¡Iori, por fin te encuentro! –Corre hasta él emocionado y guiado por el impulso lo besa-  
\- Se separa bruscamente- ¡Kyo!  
\- ¿Que? –Mira alrededor y nota que se encontraban en medio de la recepción rodeados por todo el KOF quienes los miraban más que sorprendidos- Ups… -Se pone todo rojo-  
\- Suspira- Tienes razón, seria imposible mantenerlo para siempre en secreto –Con una sonrisa picara abraza a Kyo por la cintura y lo besa tiernamente-

Shermie, Athena, y Shingo se desmayan, Vice y Mature se quedaron petrificadas, Ash y leona murieron de envidia, y Benimaru se echo a reír mientras el resto solo miraba confundido.  
En ese instante el micro estaciona en la puerta del hotel tocando su bocina, sacando del "shock" a todos y haciendo que Iori y Kyo se separen.

\- Grrr… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Iori y ese tonto de Kusanagi juntos?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –Se quejaba la castaña-  
\- Pero Vice, no comprendo que es lo que te molesta ¡Ahora las cosas van a estar mejor! ¿Además, no te parece que hacen bonita pareja? –Comento alegre la rubia-  
\- ¡No! –Sube rabiosa al autobús-  
\- Suspira- Nunca voy a terminar de comprenderte

Mientras ayudando a cargar los bolsos.

\- ¡Billy! ¡Billy! ¡Ya tenemos que regresar! –Exclamo triste-  
\- Si Eiji, yo también voy a extrañar estas vacaciones  
\- No lo digo por eso ¡Perezoso! ¡Me refiero a que las vacaciones acabaron y nosotros no cumplimos con nuestro deber! ¡Geese nos va a matar cuando se entere!  
\- [Rayos ¿Ahora como hago para tranquilizarlo?] –En eso ve que Rock se dirigía hacia el lugar cargado de bolsos sin notar por donde pisaba- [Jejeje creo que ya se como] –Sin que nadie lo note pone su woo delante de los pies del rubio haciendo que tropiece- ¡Eiji, piensa rápido!  
\- ¿Eh? –Este deja de quejarse y al ver a Rock a punto de caer lo toma en brazos justo antes de que toque el suelo-  
\- Billy que tenía todo fríamente calculado tomo los bolsos justo antes de que caigan-  
\- Rock vuelve a ponerse de pie y se queda viendo asombrado a Kisaragi- ¡Mu… Muchas gracias! –Le hace una reverencia y luego sigue con su trabajo-  
\- De nada… -Respondió el ninja mas sorprendido que el rubio-  
\- Y bien Eiji ¿Como era eso de que no hicimos nada para salvar a Rock? –Le pregunto en una burla-  
\- Nada, nada… –Sube al micro preguntándose por qué Billy reía-

El viaje de vuelta fue muy tranquilo, a completa diferencia del de ida, al llegar nuevamente a Osaka todos partieron sin queja alguna hacia sus respectivos hogares… Bueno, todos menos uno.  
En la mansión Howard.

\- ¡Hijo, me alegro de que volvieras! ¿Como te fue? ¿Te divertiste mucho?  
\- Si… No te das una idea –Tono sarcástico- ¡Ah, por cierto! –Saca un papel de su bolsillo y se lo pone sobre el escritorio-  
\- ¿Que es eso? –Pregunta tomado el papel entre sus manos-  
\- La cuenta de la comida y las habitaciones  
\- ¡¿To… Todo esto costo?!  
\- Es que surgieron algunos inconvenientes y tuvimos que pagar algún que otro desperfecto –Tono alegre- ¡Adiós!  
\- Un momento ¿A donde vas?  
\- ¿Y a donde mas? A tomarme unas vacaciones de las vacaciones –Gota-

FIN.


End file.
